


Unwanted

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Childbirth, Claiming Bites, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Older Jared Padalecki, Omega Jensen Ackles, Teen Jensen Ackles, Top Jared Padalecki, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Unwanted, that's how Jensen felt because that's what he was. Jensen, an omega is mated to Jared, an alpha. Jared isn’t just any alpha, he’s the alpha, the pack leader. Jensen loves Jared, but he’s come to realize that Jared doesn’t love him, doesn’t want him. Jared wants someone else, a beta named Sandy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For: snp_j2_bigbang  
> Artist: bluefire986  
> Beta: jj1564  
> Chapter Headers by: jdl71 (jld71)

 

 

Jared watched as the two teens walked by. They waved hello to him and he returned the wave smiling at them. The two omegas, Misha and Jensen, seemed inseparable. He knew Misha personally since Misha was the younger brother of Jake, his best and oldest friend from childhood. He knew Jensen, barely. The Ackles had kept their son sheltered from the rest of the pack. He had only been allowed to and from school and to have Misha over to their home. Unless his parents were with him, he was not allowed at Misha’s or any other friend’s home. Jared knew it was because Jensen was an omega and his parents had believed in the ‘traditional old way’ of keeping an omega pure until they were mated. 

 

The pack still held true to that rule but in a more relaxed way. Unmated omegas were allowed to have friends, to socialize as long as they were not left on their own. Jared had started seeing more of Jensen around the pack lands after he was taken in by JD. Jensen’s parents had been on a trip when a drunk driver had struck their car, killing them instantly. The pack had mourned the lost but none as much as Jensen. Jared had wanted to comfort the omega, who was six years younger than himself. He reasoned with himself that it was the alpha in him, wanting to comfort a member of the pack. But his wolf’s growls and whines told him it was more than just that simple explanation. He was intrigued by the quiet omega but let that thought slip from his mind. He needed to concentrate on college, getting his accounting degree so he could return to the pack and work in his family’s business.

 

When Jared turned twenty-three and was living back on the pack lands after college, it was announced that his father would be stepping down as pack alpha and Jared was next in line. When the subject of Jared taking a mate was brought up, his mind went immediately to the quiet omega with the brilliant green eyes. Jensen had changed over the few years that Jared had been away. He’d grown, reaching around six foot one in height, with a lean muscular body. He had dark blond hair which he wore in a cropped and spiked style. But, it was his eyes that Jared thought of first. They were green, nearly jade in color, fringed with long lashes set against pale, freckled skin. And his lips; full, pink and pouty lips that Jared really wanted to kiss. Whenever Jared saw Jensen, his pulse quickened and his breathing stuttered in his chest. He’d had a few chances to actually speak to Jensen and found that Jensen had a drawl to his speech that Jared liked listening to. Then there was Jensen’s scent; it made Jared’s head spin and he was sure he had never smelled anything like it before. It was a combination of musk, spice and something sweet that he couldn’t seem to put a name to. But, it was a scent that spoke to him, made his wolf sit up and give off a low growl of want. He wanted to claim the teen as his own. He heard his wolf growl out  _ mate _ and  _ mine _ whenever Jensen was around. He noticed that Jensen always seemed to keep an eye on him when they were in the same room. Was Jensen wary of him or interested in him, he wondered? He certainly hoped it was the latter. 

 

With his parents’ insistence at choosing a mate, Jared made his decision. He waited until he knew Jensen was at school before he went to JD’s home later in the day. After graduating early, Jensen worked part-time at the elementary school as an aid. Jared felt a little awkward in doing what he was about to do. But, at least it would be done in private in case it blew up in his face. No one but he and JD would know, and he was sure that JD would never say a word. He knew he’d keep his own mouth shut. 

 

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered to himself. 

 

Jared knocked on JD’s door, waiting nervously for the older alpha to open the door. When JD did, he wore a look of surprise at seeing Jared on his doorstep. 

 

“Alpha, what can I do for you?” JD asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice. He racked his brain trying to think of a reason why their pack leader would be at his door. “Please come in,” he said, stepping aside to let the larger man in. 

 

“Please, it’s just Jared. I’m not here on pack business.” Jared said with a dimpled smile. “Well, I am but I’m not,” he said and watched the look of concern change to confusion on the older man’s face. JD led them into the kitchen and grabbed two beers, handing one to Jared, he sat at the kitchen table and motioned for Jared to join him. Jared sat and took a long sip of beer before speaking. “I’m here about Jensen.” Jared said, running his fingers through his hair. The color faded from JD’s face.

 

“Is he hurt? Is the boy in some kinda trouble?” JD asked, starting to rise from his chair. 

 

“No, nothing like that.” Jared said with a laugh. “He’s come of age where a beta or alpha can present themselves as a potential mate.” Jared said, watching the older man’s features soften. “I’d like to be his mate.” Jared said, his cheeks turning pink as JD’s eyes widened in understanding. 

 

“Oh. Oh!” JD responded. 

 

“He doesn’t . . . There isn’t anyone else is there?” Jared asked and his heart nearly stopped as he spoke the words. JD laughed and eased himself back against his chair. 

 

“No, no one.” 

 

Jared let out a deep breath, not realizing he’d been holding it. “Good, like I said, I’m interested in him. I’m at a point where I should be mated, and I would like Jensen to be my mate.” Jared said as his fingers played with his beer bottle. He finally looked up to meet JD’s eyes on him. 

 

“I’ll talk to him tonight when he gets back from Misha’s. I’ll let him know that he has been spoken for. Jensen’s parents would have been so honored to have you make your intentions known for their son. You have nothing to worry about, Jared. You and Jensen have my blessing as his alpha-guardian to mate.” 

 

Jared sat waiting for his heart to start beating normally again. He reached for his beer and drank the rest of it in one long sip. “JD, I want him to know that I’m willing to take things slow. We can bond and mate but I won’t mark or knot him until he’s eighteen. I don’t want to overwhelm him. I want to take things slow, we can go at his pace. I’m fine with that. He’ll also have his own room, he can use it as he sees fit. I just want him to know I’ll care for and protect him.” Jared set the bottle aside, looking the older man in the eyes as he finished speaking. “He’s been through so much already.”

 

JD nodded his understanding. “Of course, Jared. Like I said, I’ll talk to him tonight. Don’t worry.” 

 

Jared stood and said his goodbye. He left on a high, happy that he’d made his intentions for Jensen known and that he’d be able to move forward with their mating. 

 

Jared strode into his parents’ home, finding them settled in the living room watching TV. “Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you.” He watched as his father turned off the TV and both of his parents gave him their full attention. “I’ve made my intentions clear for a member of our pack, an omega.” He saw the gleam in his mother’s eyes and waited, knowing that curiosity would get the better of her.

 

Finally, both Sharon and Gerry spoke to him. “Who?” They asked in unison. He was surprised by his father’s reaction as he sat forward in his chair, curious to find out Jared’s answer.

 

“Jensen.” He leaned against the door frame, crossed his arms over his chest, his posture letting them know his decision was final.

 

“The Ackles pup?” Gerry asked his son. 

 

“He’s stunning. He’ll be a good mate for you.” Sharon stood and went to Jared, hugged him. 

 

“Are you sure about this son?” Gerry asked as he regarded Jared. “He’s young and his parents have always kept him separated from others. Yes, he’s been more social since JD took him in. I just always thought that you and Sandy would mate.”

 

Jared’s eyes focused on his father. “Dad, Sandy and I are just litter mates, friends. Plus, the whole gay thing kinda rules her out as my mate. Why would you ever think I’d want Sandy?” He looked at his father, confusion on his face.

 

“The two of you have always been inseparable,” he replied, but saw the determination in his son’s eyes. “However, it’s your decision, if you think he’ll be a good mate for you, then you have our blessing.”

 

“Thanks, Dad, Mom. I appreciate your approval of my mate to-be and your blessing.”

 

“Of course, we just want you to be happy,” Gerry said as they both hugged their son.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

JD met Jensen at the door to the home they shared. Jensen had moved in with JD and found his life changing. He had more freedom, sometimes it overwhelmed him. He was free to go to school and socialize with friends without having his parents - or now JD - always being present. While he knew his parents had loved him, they had kept him separated from most of the pack, wanting to keep him pure until his mating. 

 

He looked up at JD, wide green eyes showing fear, JD didn’t normally greet him at the door when he returned. JD waved to Misha and Jake as he ushered Jensen inside. 

 

“Have a seat on the couch, we need to talk,” JD said to him.

 

He did so, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Was he in trouble? Did he do something wrong? Had someone else died? Thoughts whirled in his head as he sat there. JD returned with a glass of water and set it on the table before him, then sat in his recliner. 

 

“JD, did I do something . . .” JD cut him off. 

 

“No, nothing like that Jensen. Listen, now that you’re seventeen . . .” JD took a deep breath before rushing the words out. “Jared has asked to bond and mate with you. I’ve given my blessing.” JD looked at Jensen waiting for his reaction. He watched as a shy smile danced across his lips. “I take it you’re happy with this?” 

 

Jensen looked up at him. “Are you sure that’s what the alpha wants? He wants to mate with me?” Jensen asked, uncertainty beginning to show. JD reached over and took the young omega’s hands in his. 

 

“Jared was here, today, declaring his intentions for you. I, as your alpha and guardian said yes on your behalf. Do you not like Jared? He’s not only an alpha but our alpha, our pack leader.” Jensen tried to move away from JD, but JD held firm. “No, Jensen, I’m not upset with you. If you’re not interested in him, then so be it. The mating has to be mutual for a bond to form.” JD said sensing Jensen’s rising panic. 

 

“I’m honored he chose me. I’m interested in Jared, he’s . . . Of course I’ll mate with him.” Jensen said, his heart rate quickening. Jared chose him. An alpha,  _ the _ alpha of their pack had chosen him. He would be protected, loved and have an alpha as his mate. He didn’t care that Jared was the alpha of their pack. What he cared about was the reaction of his wolf. At the mention of Jared, his wolf had sat up, begging to get out, to go to the wolf who wanted him as his mate. His body thrummed with happiness. His wolf wanted to howl, to let everyone, including Jared know that he would be Jared’s mate. 

 

“Okay, go wash up for dinner.” JD said, letting go of the teen’s hands. He watched as Jensen got up and walked into his bedroom. He blew out a shaky breath. He hadn’t been sure of how Jensen would react to the news. JD had suspected Jensen had taken an interest Jared, as most of the unmated who were of age had. But Jensen had always been quiet, keeping his feelings and thoughts to himself. He could be hard to read, even when happy. JD scrubbed a hand down his face; he was tired and relieved. He loved the kid like he was his own, but Jensen wasn’t his. He’d never had any desire to mate or have pups, but when his best friend, Alan and his wife Donna had died leaving behind their pup uncared for, he had stepped up to raise him. Nearly five years later, he still didn’t think he had a clue. He was just happy that Jensen had shown interest in Jared, that the desire to mate was mutual and he didn’t have to let down their alpha on Jensen’s behalf. He felt better knowing that Jensen would have an alpha to take care of, who would in turn take care of him. He got up and walked into the kitchen to start dinner, the rest of what Jared had said to him forgotten.

 

Jensen sat on one of the deck chairs staring off into the distance. He really wasn’t paying attention to anything or anyone around him. He was lost in thought, which was something he tried to avoid. When he let himself think of Jared - his  _ mate _ \- his heart ached. He was proud to be Jared’s mate. They hadn’t been friends; more like acquaintances, Jared being older than him by six years. He was stunned when Jared had approached JD with the subject of being mated with him. JD was a family friend who had taken him in when Jensen’s parents had died when he was thirteen, had cared for him, and made him feel like he wasn’t alone in the world without his parents. 

 

That was nearly five years ago, a few years after he had presented as an omega. He’d always known he would be an omega. There was just something deep down in him that whispered it to him, even at an early age. He was fine with it, he’d have a mate; either a beta or an alpha who would take care of him, protect him, cherish and love him. He looked forward to that and to taking care of his mate in any way he could. Most omegas wanted an alpha, and while Jensen had hoped for that, he just wanted someone to love and be loved by. He’d spoken to Jared a handful of times, but nothing ever pointed to the fact that Jared might want to mate with him. So, when JD told him of Jared’s interest, he went white with shock and was at a loss for words. Jared was an alpha. More importantly, Jared was  _ the _ alpha. Their pack alpha. There was no one with more power than their pack alpha. Jensen was more than happy to accept Jared’s proposal, and it wasn’t because of who Jared was in their pack, his position. It was because Jared was nice, he was sweet, caring and funny. 

 

The fact that he was good looking didn’t hurt, either. He was at least six feet, four inches of broad shoulders and muscles. He had a head of floppy brown hair that stopped just past his jawline. He had warm, hazel eyes that sparkled when he laughed and when he smiled, his dimples came out and that was heart stopping as far as Jensen was concerned. Jensen sighed at himself, at his stupid idea of a fairytale romance. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the chair, thinking about the recent past. Once he’d turned seventeen, he knew someone would show interest in him; and three months after his birthday, the mating process had begun. Jared had made his intentions known to him and the pack, and Jensen had happily accepted Jared’s offer. 

 

Jensen could still remember the first time he really took notice of Jared. The pack had been gathered in the meeting hall. They had been called together by their pack leader, Gerald Padalecki. He walked in, followed by his wife, and their son Jared. Jensen’s body began to tremble as Jared strode across the room to greet his parents and then turned to acknowledge the pack. Hazel eyes flashing with happiness, a wide smile showing the dimples on his face. Jensen took a sharp intake of breath. Jensen’s wolf whined in interest, wanting to go to Jared, to submit, to roll over and present its belly to him. Jensen had to fight the urge to do so, knowing it wasn’t the time or place to move. He also knew that Jared had no idea who he was. Sure, Jared had waved to him, well most likely to Misha since that’s who he’d been with. Misha was Jake’s brother and Jake was Jared’s best friend. Misha saw his reaction and elbowed him, giving him a sly smile. Jensen blushed but turned his focus back to what was going on. Gerald was in the process of announcing that he was stepping down, leaving his son as their pack leader. The hall erupted into applause for Jared, along with sad smiles at the loss of their current pack leader. 

 

He met the Padalecki’s before they moved from the pack lands they owned to a new home they now owned in Florida. All the pack lands were handed over to Jared, who had chosen to live in a cabin not far from his childhood home and in walking distance to the meeting hall. The cabin he lived in abutted the wilderness the pack preserved, keeping it protected from outsiders and safe for their monthly runs in their wolf forms. 

 

“Jensen?” JD’s gruff voice called out through the cabin they shared. 

 

Jensen walked out of his room to find JD standing in the living room, talking to Jared.

 

“Jared?” Jensen queried, shocked at seeing is soon-to-be mate standing there speaking with JD. Jared smiled at him, reached out to take Jensen's hand.

 

“Morning. I stopped by to see if you were able to spend some time with me today. I'd like to show you my cabin, where we'll both be living, and then have you officially meet my parents before our mating ceremony.” Jared stroked his thumb over the back of Jensen's hand, hoping this would be found calming by the young omega.

 

Jensen looked at JD, clearly showing he wanted the older man's approval. JD cleared his throat, getting their attention. “I'm fine with Jensen going, as long as he's comfortable with it and nothing happens . . .”

 

Jensen's eyes opened wide at JD’s unspoken implications and Jared narrowed his eyes at the older man.

 

“Nothing like that would ever happen,” Jared said in a flat tone, letting JD know he wasn't amused.

 

JD nodded his head and turned to look at Jensen. “You okay with going by yourself?”

 

Jensen looked from JD to Jared and then back again. “Yes, thank you. I'm sure I can trust Jared to keep me safe.”

 

Not waiting for any other comments from JD, Jared let go of Jensen's hand and walked them to the door. “He'll be safe with me. I'll have him home sometime after lunch.”

 

Jensen followed Jared out into the cool morning air. He stayed a few steps behind Jared as they walked, sensing Jared's anger at JD. He stopped when Jared stopped walking and watched as Jared turned to look at him.

 

“I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. I would never force you to do something against your will. I will always keep you safe,” Jared said in a soft voice as he tried to keep his anger in check. “You're happy about this, our mating? Or do you feel like you're being forced into it?” Jared looked at him, trying to figure out the look of shock on Jensen’s face.

 

“No,” Jensen whispered and saw Jared tensen up. “I mean no, I don’t feel like I’m being forced. JD told me that if I didn’t want to mate with you, I didn’t have to. That it has to be mutual for our bond to form.” He looked at Jared, saw that he his body was still laced with tension. “I’m very happy about out mating. And I know you would never harm me.”

 

“Good.”

 

Jared shook his head and smiled, satisfied with Jensen’s answers. He reached out to take Jensen’s hand in his, raised it to his lips and kissed along the back of Jensen’s hand. Jensen shivered from the sensation of Jared’s lips against his skin. He bit his bottom lip trying to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape from the intensity he was feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

“This is my cabin,” Jared announced, as they stopped in front of a lone cabin, set back from the rest of the pack’s cabins and the meeting hall. Jensen looked up to see the front door, the wide porch and stairs that ended at their feet. The cabin was bigger than JD’s or even his parents cabin. He knew it would be for their pack alpha. Jared led him inside the cool air of the living room, and Jensen shivered from excitement and fear. This would soon be his home, the one he shared with Jared, the one he would be in charge of taking care of. He was lost in thought at this, at the changes he was about to go through again and wondered how he’d be able to prove himself worthy of being Jared’s mate.

 

“Of course, this is the living room. Over here is the kitchen . . .” Jared’s voice trailed off as he walked out of Jensen’s view. Jensen forced himself to focus and followed after Jared, eyes wide as he looked at the kitchen. It was twice the size of the one he was used to; all the rooms were. He noted all the major conveniences of the kitchen and smiled. He knew he’d enjoy cooking a meal for Jared with what he had seen so far. Before he had time to look around, Jared was leaving the kitchen and walking down a hallway.

 

“The guest bathroom is the first door on the left, it also has the laundry in there. This first room is my office. I sometimes work from home during the really busy tax season or if I have to take care of pack business I’ll be in there. I’ll try to take care of pack business during our meetings or in my office at the meeting hall, but that may not always happen. This is the master bedroom and bathroom.” Jared stepped back to allow Jensen to look in. He saw the huge king size bed that dominated the room before Jared was moving down the hall, opening another door across the hall. “This is just a small home gym and then this one will be your room, which has its own bathroom, too. You can change anything in here that you don’t like.” Jared smiled at him, not seeing the look of confusion that crossed Jensen’s face.

 

“My - my room?” Jensen’s head spun as he uttered the words. He looked at the room before him not comprehending what was going on. He saw the full-sized bed, a nightstand and dresser and had to blink several times to take in what he was looking at. Why would he need his own room if they were going to be a mated pair? Where would the pups sleep when he was bred by Jared? The room was big enough that maybe a crib would fit . . . Jared’s voice broke through his thoughts.

 

“Do you like it?” Jared asked and all he could do was nod his head yes. He couldn’t find the words to ask why he would need his own room. Maybe Jared meant for him to use it when they had pups. It would probably be easier for him to stay with the pups when they were just newly born. “Let me show you the backyard. We’ll have the pack here on a monthly basis. I like to grill, and I want to have the pack here on the full moon. We’ll eat and then shift together as a way to strengthen our bonds as a pack,” Jared said as he walked back down the hall and into the kitchen. He pulled open the French doors which led out to a porch that was attached to the entire back of the cabin. Jared stood there, a smile on his face as he looked over the pack lands that were just steps away. Jensen stood staring at Jared, his mind returning to the question of why did he need his own room?

 

Jared’s cell phone rang, interrupting their silence. He fished the phone out of his pocket. “Hi, Mom. Yes, I’m with Jensen. I was just showing him the cabin. We’ll be over soon. Love you, too,” Jared said as he ended the call. He looked over at Jensen. “She’s anxious to meet you. They both are.” 

 

Jensen just nodded and followed Jared back inside. He watched as Jared locked the back doors and then followed him back outside. The walk was a short one to Jared’s parent’s cabin. It was just as large as Jared’s cabin, and Jensen began to feel overwhelmed with everything. He looked up as the front door swung open and heard a female voice.

 

“Come on in you two, don’t just stand there in the sun.” She motioned with both hands as if trying to get them to walk faster. Jared bounded up the steps with a laugh. 

 

“Hi, Mom,” he said as he hugged and kissed his mother on the cheek. Jensen followed, taking hesitant steps and stopped on the top step. “Mom, this is Jensen Ackles. Jensen, this is my mother, Sharon Padalecki.”

 

Jensen tucked his chin and lowered his eyes before speaking. “Mrs. Padalecki, it’s nice to meet you.” He felt hands on his shoulders, pulling him forward into a hug.

 

“Jensen, call me Sharon or Mom, just not Mrs. Padalecki. I’m your mate’s mother; there’s no reason for formality.” She smiled at him and pulled him along with her as they went inside. 

 

“Who is this?” A male voice asked and Jensen spun around in the direction of it. He took a step back, right into Jared’s unmoving form. He felt Jared’s body against his, tall and muscular, and he wasn’t sure what to do.

 

“Gerry, don’t scare him away.”

 

“Dad, this is Jensen Ackles, my mate,” Jared said as he placed a protective hand on Jensen’s shoulder. His other hand grasped Jensen’s hand.

 

“Yes, I knew your parents. I’m sorry about their death. So, JD took you in. Never saw that coming. He was never one for having a pup of his own. He treating you well? You’re done with school? Aren’t you helping out with one of the classes as an aid to one of the teachers? Is that something you want to continue with?”

 

“Yes, alpha. JD has been very good to me. Yes, sir, I’ve graduated. I’m just helping out until they find someone permanent.” Jensen said softly, keeping his eyes down in submission and his discomfort. He wasn’t used to this type of direct questioning or having to answer them.

 

“Gerry, enough with the questions. Jensen’s here so we can meet him before the mating ceremony. Forgive him. He’s so used to being the alpha that he forgets to be a father or husband,” Sharon said with a laugh. Gerry chuckled and reached out to shake Jensen’s hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you. Jared, I’d like a word with you about a pack issue,” he looked over at his wife who, wore a scowl on her face. “Sorry, dear. Sometimes pack issues can’t wait, even when meeting our son’s soon-to-be mate. 

 

“Sorry,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s ear. “We’ll try not to be long. Mom will keep you company. She can explain a few things about what it’s like to be mated to the pack alpha. Just overlook any naked baby pictures of me if she pulls out the family photo albums,” he said as he kissed the top of Jensen’s head. 

 

“Mom, please go easy on Jensen. Don’t scare him away.”

 

“Just you shush,” she said and waved her hand at her son. She turned to Jensen. “Now, we can talk without anyone hovering over us. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She watched as Jensen’s ears turned pink and reached out to caress his cheek. “I have to tell you, it won’t be easy being mated to the pack alpha.” She saw the color drain from his face and laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it. It’s just that an alpha tends to get called away on pack business at what seems to be the worst possible time.” She led him to the kitchen table and sat down with Jensen next to her.

 

“Jared is so taken with you. Seems you are with him.” She laughed when the tips of his ears turned pink again. “Anyway, just remember he’s mated to you, but has the entire pack to worry about. There will be times that you’ll have to make sacrifices in order to make it easier for Jared to do his job as the alpha. There have been many family dinners put on hold because of an issue that had to be dealt with right away. If you can handle that, you’ll be fine. Then, you’ll have your own pup or pups to worry about. Life will be very busy and interesting mated to the alpha. But, it will also be very rewarding.”

 

“Have you - have you ever regretted it? Being mated to the alpha?” Jensen asked in a shaky voice. He could make sacrifices, that he was sure of. He’d been making them for a while now. He just didn’t want that sacrifice to be letting Jared go. He knew Jared was his mate, he could feel it deep in his bones. All he wanted was to be with Jared, have Jared touch him, even if it was just holding hands. He felt complete when he was with Jared and it amazed him at how fast that feeling had developed. 

 

“Not once,” she replied, and reached out, taking Jensen’s hands in hers. “I’ve been very happily mated to Gerry for over twenty-five years. I would never change that. Now, I know you’re feeling a little overwhelmed. It’s showing on your face. But, trust me, you’ll find a way to deal with it and end up helping Jared to be the best pack alpha he can be.”

 

“Sharon, are we ever going to eat?” Gerry’s voice called from the other room. 

 

“See, so rewarding,” she said and had them both laughing. “Yes dear, we were waiting for the two of you to finish with this urgent pack issue. If you’re done now, then we can eat.” She stood and looked at Jensen. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine. Everything will fall into place and I’m happy that Jared chose you.”

 

“Thank you,” Jensen whispered to her. 

 

Sharon had welcomed him as if Jensen was one of her own. Jared’s mother was nice, warm and caring. She always had pups around her, caring for them, feeding them, reading to them. She was the pack leader’s mate and also an omega. When Jensen officially met her, he was taken with her ability to care for the pack and her family. He wondered how she did it, as she made it look effortless. 

 

She taught him how to make Jared’s favorite foods, how to tend to his home, his clothes, and how to anticipate Jared’s needs before he even knew what they were. She’d praised him in his skills and his ability at quickly learning everything she taught him. She even sent him recipes on a monthly basis for him to try out after they had moved. It always put a smile on his face when he received a card from her. It was something just for him that lifted his spirits. He longed for her to visit. Maybe he could spend time with her and find out what he was doing wrong. He would never dare to call her or write her. That was stepping out of bounds as far as he was concerned. Plus, it would feel like he was betraying his mate and portraying Jared in a bad light. 

 

Gerald or Gerry, as he’d asked Jensen to call him, was full of laughter, despite his health issues. He was also quiet by nature; he sat back and regarded Jensen, looking him up and down before finally addressing Jared, telling him he’d made a good choice. He shook Jensen’s hand and asked him to leave the room, so he and Jared could discuss pack business. While he was nice, pleasant even to Jensen, he got the feeling that Gerry hadn’t warmed up to him. Maybe it was an alpha thing, Jensen thought to himself. Or maybe it was just that despite Gerry’s approval, he’d seen something in Jensen that he hadn’t liked. Maybe he knew of Jared’s true desire to mate with Sandy and had decided that getting to know Jensen wasn’t worth his time. 

 

Whenever Jensen joined them for dinner, at Jared’s request, Gerry would smile at him and make small talk when Jared was in the room but never really engaged with him. Even when Jensen tried to make small talk, Gerry would smile and then politely excuse himself, leaving Jensen to wonder what he needed to do to win over the father of his soon-to-be mate. 

 

Having sensed Jensen’s doubts and apprehension, Sharon had taken him aside.    
  


“Jared’s father is just like that with everyone, Sweetheart. It’s nothing to take personally. He was always so preoccupied with his duties as the alpha and running his business, he never learned how to relax and enjoy being leisurely.” Sharon explained as she hugged him. “But, don’t worry, Jared’s not like that, as you know.”

 

Despite this, Jensen still had his doubts. He still wasn’t sure that Gerald had actually accepted him as Jared’s mate.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Jensen stood at the entrance to the meeting hall, eyes glued at what was before him. He was mesmerized at the sight, his breath caught in his chest as he took everything in.

 

The meeting hall had been transformed from an ordinary looking gathering place - a building with four walls, several windows and two entrances - into what looked like an enchanted wilderness. Jensen’s eyes roamed over every inch of the place. He was speechless at seeing that his secret desire had come to life. He’d only told Jared briefly when they had spoken of the ceremony how he’d wished they could have it outside. 

 

“Jensen, what would you like for our mating ceremony? Do you want it to be a party, with dancing and music or quiet, a sit-down affair?” Jared had asked.

 

Jensen had looked at him, a shy smile on his lips before he answered. “Alpha, what you prefer is fine with me.”

 

“No, I want to know what you want. This is  _ our _ mating ceremony,” Jared said, as he laid a hand over Jensen’s, his thumb stroking the back of Jensen’s hand.

 

“I’d love for it to be outside. But, I know that’s not possible. It would cause to many problems just with hoping the weather would cooperate. I’ve always loved stories about the fey and their enchanted wilderness. In the stories my mom used to read to me, everything in their lands was wild. The vines would hang from the trees, wrap around the trunks, flowers grew everywhere and everything sparkled like it was covered in diamond luster,” he said quietly, as he was lost in a memory of his parents. “It’s silly, I know,” he said with a sheepish grin and a blush to his cheeks.

 

“No, it sounds beautiful. I just don’t think it’s something that could be done,” Jared had said before turning their attention back to seating arrangements, food, drinks and music for that night.

 

Now, Jared had made this happen, for him. He felt tears prick at his eyes and brushed them away. 

 

“Jensen, is everything alright, dear?” Sharon called to him. “Do you not like it?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. It’s perfect. Jared - Jared did all this for me?”

 

“Of course, dear he wanted you to be happy. Come along, the ceremony will be starting soon and you don’t want to be late. I mean, they really can’t start without you, can they?” She took his hand and led him out of the hall into Jared’s office where JD was pacing back and forth. JD looked up and smiled upon seeing them.

 

“I was getting nervous. Thought you weren’t going to show up on your big day.”

 

“Well, here he is, he was just taking a peek at the hall. Now, everyone is in their place. I’ll let Jared know you’re ready. When you hear the music, that’s when you come in. JD will walk you to Jared and then the ceremony will begin.” She kissed Jensen’s cheek and disappeared out the door. Within minutes, they heard the music, pan flutes, filling the air and JD ushered him out of the room and down the aisle to Jared, who stood under a tall archway of branches entwined with vines. Next to Jared stood his father, who would be performing the ceremony; it would be his final act as alpha. 

 

“We are gathered here today to witness the mating ceremony of alpha Jared Padalecki to omega Jensen Ackles. Who has agreed to this mating on behalf of Jensen?”

 

JD stepped forward, taking Jensen by the hand and walking him the last few feet to stand next to Jared. “I do, JD Morgan, Jensen’s alpha-guardian.” He placed Jensen’s hands in Jared’s and backed away, taking a seat to observe the ceremony.

 

“Does anyone object to this mating?” Gerry asked as he looked out over the pack. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Sandy move in her seat, but she remained quiet. 

 

Both Jensen and Jared looked at each other, feeling the tense moments tick away as no one objected. 

 

“Then, Jared, do you accept Jensen as your mate? Do you pledge to honor your mate, staying true to him and putting no one before him?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Jared’s voice rang out over the silent hall.

 

“Then, Jensen, do you accept Jared as your mate? Do you pledge to honor your mate, staying true to him and putting no one before him?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Jensen said in a slightly softer voice, which made everyone smile.

 

“Jared,” Gerry said as he watched his son let go of Jensen’s hands and reached into his pocket. He pulled out two silver rings, held them in his palm before taking one and reaching for Jensen’s left hand. He slipped the ring onto Jensen’s finger and then handed Jensen his to do the same.

 

“With the exchanging of these rings, a symbol of Jared and Jensen’s never-ending bond, it is my honor to proclaimed them as a mated pair.”

 

Jared smiled at Jensen before pulling him into his arms and kissing him. This was the first time the pack had seen Jared give such a form of affection to anyone in their pack. Jensen leaned into Jared, rested his head against Jared’s shoulder, until he felt himself being shifted to look out at the pack. 

 

The couple soon found themselves surround by the pack, being hugged and kissed as they were congratulated on their mating. 

 

Jared stood with his arm around Jensen’s waist as they listened to his father’s toast.

 

“Jared, your mother and I are so proud of you. Some alphas would have left their pack lands in search of making a fresh start. You had your time away at college, came back to work at the family business. Rather than trying to take it over right way, you made the decision to work your way up, something that has earned you the respect of your employees and clients. You are now stepping into the role as pack alpha, a role you’re not taking lightly. And, you have chosen well for a mate. Jensen is a fine addition to our family. You have our blessing on your mating,” Gerry said as he raised his glass to his son and mate. Murmurs echoing the toast and wishing them happiness were heard throughout the hall.

 

Sharon approached the new couple, arms outstretched and hugged them. She raised her hands to Jared’s face, brought him down to kiss his nose. 

 

“Mom,” he said, trying to sound indignant at the act of affection. 

 

“You may be mated now and alpha, but you will always be my pup.” She turned to Jensen, pulled him into another hug. “That goes for you as well,” she said as she ran a hand over his cheek and watched him blush. “You are mated to my son, that makes you family, my newest pup.” She kissed the cheek she’d just caressed and whispered into his ear. “I’m just a call away if you ever need me. I can’t take the place of your mother, but I can be the next best thing.” She hugged them again before her husband called her away. 

 

Seeing that everyone was caught up in dancing, talking, drinking and having a good time, Jared pulled Jensen to him. He nuzzled at Jensen’s neck and kissed the spot just below his earlobe. He breathed in deep, taking in his mate’s scent.

 

“I think it’s time we made our escape,” Jared said, taking Jensen by the hand and pulling him away from everyone. 

 

Jared led him from the meeting hall where they’d had their mating ceremony in front of their entire pack to what was now their cabin. Jensen was lost in thought and stumbled, but Jared caught him. Jensen felt a range of emotions pass through himself, from fright at what was to come next, their actual mating, to desire for his mate and curiosity as he was a virgin. He hadn’t realized they had ended up in Jared’s bedroom until Jared turned on the light. He felt his body shiver from the coolness of the room and his anticipation. He eyed Jared who was kicking off his shoes and then the bed and he licked his lips nervously. He followed what Jared did and kicked his shoes off, then waited. 

 

Jared looked at his mate, feeling desire for him, the want to take him, knot him and lay claim to him. He forced himself to hold back. Now wasn’t the time, he reminded himself; tonight they would mate, create their bond but nothing else. He would be true to his word, give Jensen time to adjust to all the changes he would be going through. He heard a low whining and realized it was his wolf, not fully agreeing with the idea of waiting. Jared reined his wolf in with the fact that at least Jensen would be in his bed for the night. He turned to Jensen, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the floor. He saw Jensen’s eyes rove over his body and he smiled when he heard Jensen’s sharp intake of breath. He walked over to Jensen and began to pull at his shirt, helping him pull it up and over his head to let it drop on the floor. He leaned in and kissed the pink, full lips, his teeth tugging on the lower one and heard Jensen gasp.

 

“Shh, gonna go slow. Nothing to worry about.” Jared said as his lips ghosted over Jensen’s neck, so close to where he wanted to bite at the tender flesh, sink his teeth into it, draw blood and mark Jensen as his for all to see. He drew back and let his hands go to Jensen’s waist to help his shaking mate with the rest of his clothing. 

 

Once they were naked, Jared’s hands ran down Jensen’s chest, his thumbs rubbing over Jensen’s nipples, drawing out a soft moan from him. He watched as Jensen hesitantly raised his hands as if to touch him, stopping in mid-air. “It’s okay to touch me,” he whispered before kissing at Jensen’s lips. He felt Jensen’s hands on his biceps and kissed him harder. “Turn,” he breathed into Jensen’s ear and watched as Jensen did, turning his back to him, letting him take in all of his naked form. He felt his cock twitch at the sight. He sniffed at his mate, smelled his arousal and pressed himself against Jensen, pushing him forward to the bed. He withdrew only long enough to turn off the bedroom light, letting the room fill with moonlight. He made his way back to Jensen, nosed at him again and hummed in satisfaction at not only his desire but Jensen’s too. “Bed,” he said in a husky tone and watched as Jensen climbed onto the bed, kneeled in the middle of it, waiting for him. He and his wolf growled at the sight as Jensen presented himself, readying himself on all fours. 

 

He climbed on the bed behind Jensen, pushing his body between Jensen’s legs, forcing them wider. He ran his fingers down Jensen’s spine, felt Jensen’s body give off an involuntary shudder at his touch. He let his fingers trail down Jensen’s spine until they came to rest at his ass. He let one finger move down the crack of Jensen’s ass, circled his rim to wet his finger on the slick Jensen was producing. He heard the soft mewl that tore from Jensen’s lips and hummed in satisfaction at the sound. He pushed his finger into the tight heat of Jensen’s body and waited for his reaction at being breached. 

 

Jensen took a deep breath when Jared’s fingers touched him. He stilled as Jared’s finger circled his rim, having never been touched there before. He let out a mewling sound as the finger circled around before pushing into him. He let out a surprised ‘uh’ as Jared’s finger pushed in. His mind went blank, he waited, not knowing what to do or how to react. Did Jared want him to move against him, to pull or push? He felt Jared move again, pushing in further and he moaned at the sensation of being filled. He felt Jared pulling out only to push in again. He dropped his head against his arms and moaned, enjoying what was happening. 

 

Jared withdrew his finger only to press back in with two, scissoring them to open him more. He listened to the sounds coming from Jensen’s lips. The moans of pleasure went right to his cock, it twitched and hardened. He groaned at the need to take Jensen. He palmed himself, and pushed his fingers in further, hitting that sweet spot in Jensen’s body. He watched as Jensen’s head snapped up and he pushed another finger in, working him open. He pushed three fingers into Jensen’s body, loving the sounds coming from his mate’s lips. He withdrew his fingers and lined his cock up to Jensen’s rim.

 

Jensen was pushed into the mattress as Jared pressed against him, lined his cock up, pushed in and bottomed out in one swift push. The move forced all the air out of Jensen’s lungs. He arched up, trying to move away from the burn and stretch he felt, while desire to move back into it overwhelmed him. He sucked in a breath and heard Jared.

 

“So good, gonna make it so good for both of us. I’ve got you.”

 

He’d never known it could be like this; he was so full, stretched to what felt like his limit and he hadn’t even taken Jared’s knot yet. His eyes fluttered closed as Jared moved inside him. He clutched at the mattress as Jared’s paced quickened. He heard harsh panting coming from    
Jared and the breathy moans falling from his own lips. He whimpered as Jared’s next thrust hit his pleasure spot and his vision whited out as he came. He heard Jared growl out as he chased his own release. He felt his muscles clench around Jared as his thrusts slowed and Jared came in him. Jared toppled onto him, pushing him against the mattress and squeezing what breath he had out of his lungs. He lay boneless and pliant under Jared’s weight. He reached out and entwined his fingers with Jared’s. He felt the pull of a smile at the corners of his lips. Jared’s lips brushed against his cheek briefly before Jared was moving off of him and into the bathroom. 

 

Jared returned with a cloth, wiped him down and then handed him a towel. The bed dipped as Jared laid down, kissed his forehead and then rolled over onto his side, away from him and drifted off to sleep. He clutched the towel to himself, wondered what to do next. Then the  thought slammed into him. Jared had mated him but hadn’t laid a claiming bite on him or knotted him. Had he done something wrong? This wasn’t what he’d been told would happen when a pair mated. There was always a claiming bite given and a knotting, where the pair was tied together in each other’s arms. Maybe after Jared woke that would happen, he reasoned with himself. It had been a long day and he was also tired. He reached out and pulled the blanket up and over them both and allowed himself to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

When he woke the next morning, he found himself alone in the bed. He got up to find the house empty. He was confused by this until he noticed the note on the kitchen table. Jared had been called away on an issue at work. He sat at the kitchen table reading the note over and over again before he decided on what he should do next. This was the first time he’d been on his own, no parents, JD or now Jared to tell him what to do or how to fill his time. He felt panicked at that, trying to remember what he’d been taught in school and by Jared’s mother. 

 

The first thing he thought of was to freshen up the bedroom. Methodically he went through the house, finding what he needed to change the bed and wash the dirty laundry. Then he moved into straightening up each room. The cabin didn’t really need cleaning, but he did it anyway. At least he felt productive, like he’d done something with his time. He looked at the clock and noticed it was late in the afternoon. He wondered if he should make dinner; he really had no idea what Jared would want. 

 

He pulled open the fridge to find it stocked with already prepared food. It was something the pack did for newly mated pairs, knowing the pair would most likely find themselves repeatedly knotted and tied to each other, rather than wanting to cook a full meal. Well, there was always an exception to that rule, he found himself thinking. 

 

As the afternoon sun disappeared into a watercolor of reds and oranges, he stood at the French doors that led to the back deck and yard. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass. He stood like that until his legs began to shake, then he backed away and retreated to the kitchen. He pulled out one of the prepared meals, served himself a portion of it and heated it. He sat at the table and ate, not tasting the food. He wasn’t even sure what he’d eaten but he made sure to clean up after himself. The house had to be spotless for when Jared returned, he told himself, before he sat back down at the table to wait for Jared to return.

 

Jared entered the kitchen to find Jensen sitting at the kitchen table. He heard sniffling and looked at Jensen, saw him rubbing at his red eyes.

 

“Jensen? What’s wrong?” Jared asked, concern laced through his voice. Had someone done something to his mate?

 

“You were gone. I didn’t know what to do. I cleaned the house, did the laundry, made the bed. I was going to make you dinner but I didn’t know what you’d want. The fridge is stocked with already prepared food from the pack. Then, I didn’t know what you might want from that. It got dark and you still weren’t here. I got scared that you had left and weren’t coming back like my parents.” Jensen stopped as a sob ripped through his body. He felt strong hands on his shoulders, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He allowed himself to lean into it.

 

Jared crouched next to Jensen. “Gods, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you like this. I got caught up at work. There was an issue that I had to go in to deal with. I should have called,” he said as he wiped the tears away from Jensen’s eyes. “Have you eaten?” 

 

“Yes, a little while ago. I got hungry . . .”

 

He watched as Jensen looked up at him, green eyes wide in fear. “It’s fine. You never need my permission. This is your home as much as it’s mine. There’s nothing you could do or not do that would anger me. Well, except for burning the place down. I would probably be a little angry, but I’d get over it.” He gave Jensen’s shoulder a squeeze and then smiled at him. “Why don’t you turn in for the night? I’m gonna grab a quick bite to eat and then go to bed myself. I’m sure you’d like to go lay down in your room.” Jared leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

 

“My room, of course, alpha.” Jensen stood, looked at Jared to make sure he’d heard him right before turning to go to his room. He paused before his doorway and looked back down the hall to the kitchen, a look of hurt and confusion on his face. Why didn’t Jared want him in his bed? Had he done something wrong? Was Jared angry with him? Was he being punished? He knew Jared had made the room for him, but he never thought he’d actually be sleeping in it or that he’d be sleeping alone. He’d thought he’d always be in Jared’s bed, their bed. He closed the door and leaned against it. He made his way to the bed and laid down, not bothering to change. He grabbed the pillow and curled into it, letting his tears fall freely until he cried himself to sleep.

 

When Jensen woke the next morning, it was with the resolve to never let Jared see him cry again. Surely that was why Jared had refused to have him in his bed. Who would want a mate who cried at being left alone? So what if it had been on the first day of their newly mated life together? An alpha, especially the pack alpha wouldn’t want to come home to find a crying omega in their home. He’d just have to learn to deal with being alone during the day, figure a way to pass the time productively until he had their pups to take care of along with taking care of Jared and their home. 

 

If he thought Jared would take time to be with him during the first two weeks of their mating he’d been mistaken. Between being the pack alpha and his full-time job, Jared barely spent any time with him. Jensen had been left to figure things out on his own. He thought he’d done a pretty good job of things. He’d sit at the kitchen table after cooking breakfast for them both, and then clean the kitchen once Jared left for work. He’d make a list of what he felt he needed to accomplish for the day and then methodically work through the list, crossing items off as he finished the cleaning, laundry, paying the bills, preparing his lunch and then their dinner. He’d go through the mail, setting aside the bills for Jared to look through before he paid them. He’d look through the flyers, preparing a shopping list for what he felt they needed for the coming week. He filled his days with the routine until days became weeks, eventually turning into months. 

 

Jared had every intention of taking time off after his mating ceremony to be with Jensen, to help him with the transition of going from an unmated omega to one who was now mated and in charge of taking care of an alpha’s home. Sure, his mother had helped before she and his father had left for Florida. She’d taken Jensen under her apron strings, showed him the basics in running a home, making sure the bills were paid, and that not only Jared’s needs were met but that of the pack’s when they met for their monthly gathering. Jensen had picked everything up quickly, Jared had known his mate was bright. But still, being called away again on their second day had been hard for them both. Especially after the night before when he’d returned home to find Jensen in a panic. Jared groaned at himself, at his thoughtlessness for not calling or having someone stop by and check on Jensen. Now, here he was again dealing with another crisis at the office. 

 

“Jared, I think I may have found the lost file,” Sam called out to him from her desk.

 

Jared stalked out of his office; he worked as a junior accountant at his family’s firm but in reality he was actually the owner. He’d taken that over as well as being pack leader when his father’s health had started to fail. He was responsible for everything that happened, the good, the bad and the unbelievable. Like the fact that an extremely important client’s tax file had suddenly disappeared. He was dreading the call he had to make, telling the client this information.

 

“Well?” He growled out and Sam’s head snapped up at him. “Sorry, it’s just that I should be home with my mate, not here dealing with this.”

 

She reached out and hand patted his arm. “I know, I’m sorry. I don’t know how this happened. I was so sure everything was all set. The files are missing, I don’t understand it. We back everything up, that entire day is just missing.”

 

“Let me take a look, send me what you’ve found,” he said as he disappeared into his office. He pulled up the file and looked it over. “Damn! It’s here but missing about half of what we’ve already done.” He clicked through the rest of that day’s work. He sighed in frustration; they were all the same. All the files were corrupted. He pushed himself back from his desk and went to call his staff in for a meeting.

 

They gathered around his office, Sam, Tim, Alex and Ginny. “I have no idea how this happened, but the files have been corrupted. Everything we’ve worked on is a mess now. We’re going to have to buckle down and recreate everything that’s been lost.” He heard a groan and looked at the four who stood before him. “Yeah, I know. I’m not any happier than any of you. I’m supposed to be on leave. I just got mated and instead of being with Jensen, I’m here. So, let’s roll our sleeves up and get to work. We have two weeks to get back to where we were before this happened, plus everything else that needs to be done with our other clients.” He picked up his phone, looked at them and smiled before motioning with his hand for them to leave. He placed several calls, starting with his father and then his supervisor, then the affected clients and ending with a call to Jensen.

 

He waited as the phone rang at his home, hoping Jensen would answer it. After the fifth ring, the phone was answered. He heard Jensen’s hesitant voice. “Hello? Padalecki residence . . .”

 

“It’s Jared. I’m sorry but there’s a major issue that I have to deal with at the office. I’ve had to cancel my leave,” he said and waited for Jensen to say something, anything.

 

“Of course, alpha. Should I eat without you?” Jensen asked, trying to hide his disappointment but failing at it.

 

“Yeah, it’s probably for the best. I’ll see you tonight.” Jared hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair. He’d heard the disappointment in his mate’s voice. There had been no hiding it. He felt like shit at having to do this, being away from Jensen when they should be home together.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed out.

 

“That bad?” Sam was behind him when he turned around.

 

“You tell me. I’m newly mated and not home with him. How am I supposed to create and strengthen my bond with him if I’m not with him?”

 

“Jared, he’ll understand,” she said, giving him a sad smile.

 

“No, I think I’ve messed up already; I got called away to deal with something here yesterday. I got caught up in it and completely forgot to call him. When I got home I found him at the kitchen table. He’d been crying. He thought I left and wasn’t coming back like when his parents were killed in a car accident. I need to be home with him.” He dropped down into his chair and looked up at her through his bangs, looking like a lost child, just as Jensen had been last night.

 

“Oh, Jared, that’s horrible. I had no idea. Is there anyone he can stay with during the day? Maybe you could work from home?”

 

“I wish there was, but no. Everyone is busy, and I can’t work on any of this at home because of some of the security measures on a few of our files. I may own the company but even I have limitations. It’s just that he’s young, not even eighteen yet.” He saw the look on Sam’s face. It was a mixture of surprise and concern. 

 

Many of the employees were human, but knew of the Were community that existed. The people he worked with were usually open-minded and knew he and his family were Weres. But he’d never really discussed his life outside of work with anyone from the office. This was the first time he’d even talked about his mating. Everyone had been shocked when not only had he let it be known that he was taking time off for his mating, but that he was gay. 

 

“It’s different in the Were community. We mate young, especially when you’re mating with an omega,” he said as he pulled out his wallet and the picture he had of Jensen. One that he’d managed to have Jake get for him from Misha.

 

“He’s beautiful. I’m still shocked over this entire mating thing with you. I never even knew you were seeing anyone, let alone considering mating.”

 

He looked at the picture with a fond smile on his lips. “He is beautiful. But he’s so much more,” he said, more to himself than to Sam as he put the picture away. “I need to get back to work.”

 

“You’re so in love! It looks good on you,” Sam laughed. It was so good, seeing Jared like this, plus his willingness to even share a piece of his life like that with her. “Yeah, let’s get back to it so you can go home to your husband? Is that the right term?”

 

“No, not in the Were community. We refer to our other half as our mate. We mate for life, like a wolf does. We find that one person who calls to us, that we can’t be without and then that’s it. There’s no one else.”

 

“You’re so lucky to have found that with your mate.”

 

“Yeah, I am.” Jared watched her leave his office and forced himself to get back to work, trying to focus on the mess he had to deal with at work and hoping Jensen would be okay at home. Hours passed before he was finally able to turn off his computer and leave his office for the night. It was a short drive back to the pack lands, one he was happy to have so he could let go of some of the tension he’d felt all day from being away from his mate. 

 

He stopped at the medical center, something he’d wanted to do with Jensen. But it was late, and he just wanted to get it over with. The lobby light was still on and the door was unlocked. He pulled it wide open and walked in, heard the little bell above the door jingle, signaling that someone had entered the building. He heard shuffling and looked up to see Sebastian, the pack’s doctor, coming toward him.

 

“Jared, what do I owe this little visit to?” Sebastian squinted at him, looking him up and down. “You don’t seem hurt.”

 

“I’m here about Jensen.” Jared watched as Sebastian’s eyebrows raised, questioning him without saying a word. “He’s not ready to have a heat, for me to breed him. I want to wait until he’s eighteen. I want him to have time to adjust to everything before we have pups.”

 

“I don’t really approve of this but I can understand your thoughts on the matter. How long until he turns eighteen?”

 

“Less than six months.” 

 

“Fine, wait here,” Sebastian said over his shoulder as he walked back into his office. He returned with a large pill bottle in his hand. He shook it at Jared before he gave it to him. “This is five months of suppressants. It will take his body about a month or so after he stops taking them before he might go into a heat. It’s hard to tell, each omega’s body is different. I won’t give you or him anymore until after his first heat hits. Now, go home so I can close up.” 

 

Sebastian handed him the bottle, pushed him toward the door and locked the door after he left. He gave Jared a wave as he switched off the lobby light and disappeared back into his office. 

 

Jared drove to his cabin, got out and went in to find Jensen. “Hey, I have something for you,” Jared said. “I spoke with Sebastian; he gave me these for you to take. They’re suppressants to hold off your heats for a while. It’s only for a little while, until . . .” Jared said as the ringing of his phone interrupted him. He fished in his pocket, pulled out the phone and looked at it, a frown crossing his lips. Jared placed the bottle of pills down in front of him. “Sorry, gotta take this,” he muttered and left the room.

 

Jensen looked at the bottle of pills. Suppressants for his heats. Jared didn’t want him having any of his heats. Which meant no knottings or pups. He picked up the bottle and walked back to his room with it, placed it on the bathroom sink counter. He wanted to hurl the bottle against the mirror, let the pills hit the sink and wash them down the drain. He shook with anger. Why would Jared want this mating if he didn’t intend to breed him? This was  _ not _ how a mating was supposed to be, he muttered to himself as he walked back into the kitchen to heat up some of the food for Jared the pack had left. He wanted to be claimed and knotted by Jared. He could feel a tingling just under the surface of his skin, almost like an itch he couldn’t scratch. He knew what it was, the longing to be with his mate, to be bred. He wanted to be swollen with Jared’s pups. He rubbed his stomach and wondered how long he’d have to live without this desire being fulfilled. He forced himself to push his thoughts aside; he needed to take care of his alpha, not worry about his own feelings right now. That night as Jensen got ready for bed, he was still feeling angry over the suppressants. But, despite his anger over being given the suppressants, he knew he’d take them for however long Jared expected him to. He’d do it without question. This was something his alpha had asked of him, something he couldn’t say no to. It was just another thing he’d have to get used to.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

As he settled into a routine of taking care of Jared, their home and the pack on their monthly gathering, the realization that it was nearly five months since there mating ceremony hit Jensen that morning as he took the last of the suppressants. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to that moment in time, their mating ceremony. He recalled the happiness he felt as he stood by Jared’s side. How honored he’d felt when Jared had slipped the simple silver ring on his finger. How his body had thrummed with excitement when Jared had kissed him in front of the entire back. Jared had looked happy to be his mate. The pack had been so happy for them, even Jared’s parents had appeared happy.

 

Gerry had toasted them when Jared and Jensen had pledged themselves to each other. He’d actually looked happy for Jared. He clasped Jared on the back, told him he was proud of Jared, he’d make a great alpha to their pack and that Jared had made a wise choice in mating with Jensen. 

 

While he said all this to Jared, he never really spoke to Jensen, other than the toast. He tried not to let it bother him. But now, as he thought back on things, he thought maybe Gerry never really wanted him to mate with Jared. His thoughts on the matter were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. He looked at it as if he had no idea what it was. It was the middle of the day, he was alone, and Jared was at work, who would possibly be calling? He knew the call wouldn’t be for him, but he knew he had to answer it. There was no point letting the call go to voicemail while he was there. 

 

“Hello, Padalecki residence.” Jensen said tentatively, hoping that was the way Jared would have wanted him to answer, Jared had never said otherwise. 

 

“Jensen, is that you? It’s Sharon.” Jensen swallowed, trying to get his tongue unstuck from the roof of his mouth. 

 

“Yes, it’s me, Mrs. Padalecki. Jared’s not home right now but I can take a message for him, if you’d like.” His heart was pounding in his ears. He heard her laughing on the other end. 

 

“Sweetheart, call me Sharon or Mom, not Mrs. Padalecki.” Jensen stared at the phone for a moment before answering her, but he still couldn’t refer to her as either. 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said and waited as the silence drew out. He heard her laughing again. 

 

“Oh, Jensen. How are you dear? Have you been getting my recipes? Does Jared like them? How are you two doing, any pups on the way that we should know about?” His head was spinning, trying to figure out what to say. He heard Gerry in the background speaking, ‘leave the boy alone and give him a chance to answer one of your silly questions’. Jensen smiled at that. 

 

“Yes, thank you, I got the recipes and Jared has liked them. I let him know they’re from you when I make them.” He couldn’t bring himself to say anything else, how could he honestly answer the other questions? 

 

“Good, I’m glad he likes them. Well dear, Gerry would like to speak with you. Now, you take care of yourself, and Jared,” she said, and Jensen could picture the smile on her face. It made his heart ache, wishing she was here to comfort him, help him figure out what he was doing wrong. This just caused him to wish his parents were still alive, he knew he could have spoken with his mother, confided in her, learned from her as to how to make Jared happy. She would have known what to do to help him in his mating.

 

“Yes, ma’am, I will.” He heard the phone being handed over and then Gerry’s voice speaking to him. 

 

“Jensen, pay no attention to her, she’s just a meddling mother-in-law,” he said with a chuckle. 

 

“Yes, alpha.” Jensen responded and heard another chuckle. 

 

“Gerry, not alpha. Anyway, I called to let Jared know I received the reports he sent. Everything looks to be in order. Would you make sure to tell him that?” Gerry asked, adding, “How are you and Jared doing?” Jensen wasn’t sure if it was the alpha’s attempt at pleasantry or trying to find a way to help his son break their mating bond so he could be with Sandy. He felt sadness wash over him and his breath caught in his throat. 

 

“Jensen, is something wrong?” He knew the alpha had heard his reaction and he silently chastised himself for his stupidity. 

 

“Excuse me. No sir, there’s nothing wrong. Jared’s fine. He should be home in an hour if you would like to call back, or would you like me to have him call you?” Jensen felt his panic beginning to rise, he really wanted to end this call. 

 

“No, no, that’s fine. Just give him my message, son.” Gerry said, catching Jensen off guard with that last word, ‘son’. 

 

“I will, have a good evening, alpha.” Jensen said as he and the older alpha exchanged goodbyes. As soon as he hung the phone up, he wrote down the alpha’s message to his son. 

 

When Jared arrived home that night, he was met in the living room by Jensen who silently handed him the message before retreating to the kitchen. Jared looked down at the neatly printed message and then pulled out his phone. He dialed his parent’s number and waited for one of them to pick up. 

 

“Dad? You called? No, Jensen gave me the message. Yes, he made sure to let me know you didn’t expect a call back. But, I figured I’d give you a call anyway.” Jared said as he walked into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. He looked over at Jensen, who was setting the table. Wide green eyes looked back at him and he could have sworn he saw fear in them. He regarded Jensen a moment, trying to figure out what Jensen had to fear. “No, Dad everything’s fine. We’re both fine. Work’s fine. You got the reports I sent you? Good.” Jared looked over at Jensen who seemed to have backed away from the table, holding a plate in front of himself as if needing it for protection. Jared looked at him with confusion, but was then distracted by his mother. “Hi Mom.” Jared said as he walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom to change. He placed the phone down, turning the call on to speakerphone so he could change and still talk to his parents. 

 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Sharon’s voice called out. 

 

“What do you mean, Mom?” Jared asked trying to figure out what she meant. 

 

“Jensen, he sounded sad when we spoke.” He heard his father’s voice in the background saying, ‘Sharon leave them alone.’ Jared’s mother spoke up. ‘What, Gerry, I’m just concerned. It’s a mother’s right.’ He heard the receiver being covered, muffled voices before his mother returned. “Anyway, do you need us to pay a visit?” 

 

Jared fought the urge to groan. “Mom! Everything is fine, really. There’s nothing to worry about and no, you don’t need to visit.” Jared said, barely hiding the exasperation he was feeling. “I’ve gotta get going. I love you both.” Jared said and hung up before his mother or father could say anything else. He rubbed his face and thought about his mother’s words. Jensen sounded sad. Before he could think more about her comment or the look in Jensen’s eyes, his phone beeped, indicating he had received a text. He picked it up and smiled, seeing it was from Sandy inviting him out for a beer. He replied that he’d meet her at the bar in about thirty minutes before going back out to the kitchen. 

 

Jensen looked up as Jared entered the kitchen and began to open the oven, retrieving two plates of food he had warming. Jared stopped, realizing he’d forgotten about dinner and Jensen. Oh, crap! He didn’t want to hurt Jensen’s feelings. He sat and took a few bites of the meal Jensen had prepared for them. 

 

“I’m sorry, I forgot about dinner. I made plans to meet up with Sandy at the bar,” he said, feeling like he should slink down in his chair for his thoughtlessness. 

 

Jensen didn’t look at him, he just nodded. After a minute of silence Jensen finally spoke. “Of course. I can just wrap this up for you. You can always eat it later, if you’re hungry.” Jared watched as Jensen pushed his food around on his plate, not eating. 

 

“Thank you. I may be late, so you don’t need to wait up for me.” Jared said as he stood to leave. He stood in the doorway, watching as Jensen picked up his plate and turned to the counter, placed it down and pulled out a container to store his food in. He thought he heard Jensen crying. He stopped, waiting, listening to Jensen. If he had been crying a moment ago, Jared didn’t hear anything else, as the water from the faucet covered any sounds Jensen may have made. Jared left the house, got into his car and drove the few miles to the bar to meet up with Sandy; all thoughts from earlier were gone as he greeted his friend and ordered a beer.

 

Jensen stood at the sink, looked down at the meal he’d made Jared. The one Jared had barely touched. He felt the tears well in his eyes and a sob tore from his throat before he could stop it. He quickly reached over and turned the faucet on, hoping the sound of running water would cover up any other sounds he might make, as he tried to get a hold on his feelings of hurt and rejection. He wrapped up Jared’s dinner and placed it in the fridge for later. Jensen then took his uneaten dinner and tossed it in the trash, washed and dried the dishes. He busied himself with any other household chores that needed to be done before going into his room. 

 

He settled down on his bed, trying to stave off the tears that threatened to spill again. He quickly got up and grabbed a book that he kept hidden under his mattress, pulled it out and sat back down. He started flipping through it, looking at the pictures inside. A smile came to his face as he looked down at a picture of his parents holding him on the day he had been born. He ran his fingers over the pictures that chronicled his life, remembering the feelings of being loved, wanted and protected that his family had provided. He flipped through a few pictures of himself at school, and of he and Misha hanging out, remembering the fun they used to have. 

 

The next picture was of Jared and himself at their mating ceremony. He sat looking at it, his eyes filling with tears. He flipped through a few more pages, all of him with Jared a moment in time caught on film. He wiped the tears away and searched each picture looking for any indication that Jared loved him, at least at that moment. In each picture of the two of them together, Jared was looking at him and no one else. The look on Jared’s faced matched his own, one of happiness and love. So, when had it changed for Jared or had it all been an act? He flipped to the empty pages and felt the tears running down his cheeks. These pages were supposed to be filled with pictures of them, Jared and Jensen, in their mated life together. They were supposed to be a home for pictures of their pups, their births and birthdays celebrated, along with their first days of school. He closed his eyes, trying to picture a happy future with Jared, one where Jared did truly love him. He laid there, quietly as sleep finally claimed him. He didn’t notice that the book had slipped out of his hands and onto the floor, lying open to a page filled with pictures of himself and Jared. 

 

When Jared returned home that night, he went right to the fridge and pulled out the dinner Jensen had wrapped up for him and ate. As he was taking care of the trash, he noticed Jensen’s uneaten dinner and his heart was hit with a stab of pain at seeing that. Jensen had been upset when he left. He shook his head at himself, he’d been so stupid not to really see it. Quietly he walked to Jensen’s room and stopped, listening for any sounds of movement. He knocked softly. 

 

“Jensen?” He called out, not hearing a response he slowly opened the door, he just needed to see Jensen, make sure he was alright. 

 

The light from the hallway didn’t add much light, but he was able to see Jensen’s sleeping form on his bed. Jared noticed the open book on the floor and padded across the room to pick it up. He looked at it, seeing pictures of himself with Jensen and smiled. He had no idea that Jensen had these and wondered how he’d gotten them. He closed the book and placed it on the bed next to Jensen. He noticed that he’d kicked off his blanket and Jared reached out to cover him. He bent down, about to place a kiss on Jensen’s forehead but stopped himself. He was intruding on Jensen’s personal space. 

 

He stood back up, taking a deep breath and the scent of his mate hit him causing his wolf to stir, growling for its mate. He backed out of the room and quietly shut the door, as he tried to soothe his wolf and himself, but wanting to wake his mate and take him right then and there, not caring if he broke his promise. He steadied himself against the wall, trying to get his breathing under control. He forced himself to turn away from Jensen’s room and go into his own room, closing the door and telling himself that it wouldn’t be long before Jensen was in his bed,  _ their _ bed to stay. That seemed to calm his wolf down and he was able to drift off to sleep.      

 

Jared woke to the smell of coffee in the air. He followed the smell out into the kitchen to find Jensen was also cooking breakfast. 

 

“Hmm, smells good,” he breathed out and noticed that Jensen jumped. “Sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” He placed a hand on Jensen’s shoulder and squeezed. He felt Jensen lean into the touch and his wolf stirred, taking notice of Jensen’s reaction. He let his fingers ghost over Jensen’s neck and then pulled back from him as he felt his cock twitch and his wolf growled with want. He ran his hands over his face, gods, he really wanted his mate, wanted to bend him over the kitchen table and . . . His thoughts were interrupted by Jensen calling to him.

 

“Jared?” Jensen called. “Did you just want coffee or breakfast, too?” He asked, cocking his head to the side and watching Jared

 

Jared forced himself to focus on what Jensen was saying to him, rather than the feel of his body under Jared’s fingers. “Both, thanks.” Jared turned from him to sit at the kitchen table as Jensen served him breakfast. “Thanks,” he muttered before grabbing the cup of coffee. They ate in silence, Jared eyeing Jensen. “I should get ready for work. Another day of working with numbers. I’ll see you later today.” He stood and retreated to his room to dress for the day before heading out to his office, already wishing the day would pass quickly so he could return to be with his mate. 

 

When he returned home that night, he was met with the aroma of cooking meat as he opened the front door. “Jensen?” 

 

“Yes, Jared?” Jensen called from the kitchen. He walked in, wiping his hands on a dishtowel he was carrying. 

 

“I just wanted to let you know I’m home, and whatever you’re cooking smells incredible.” He watched as Jensen blushed.

 

“It’s a roast. Your mother sent the recipe,” he said as he nodded to the kitchen. 

 

“Well, Mom may have sent the recipe but you’re the one cooking it. Is it almost ready? I’m starving. Let me change and I’ll be right back.”

 

“You’re always starving.” Jensen shot back at him and then clasped his hands over his mouth. His eyes widened as he realized what he’d just said. It was meant as a joke but seeing the look on Jared’s face he feared he’d angered him. “I’m sorry, I meant no disrespect,” Jensen whispered as he lowered his eyes to show his submission. He steadied himself, sure that Jared was about to reprimand him.

 

“Jensen, that was a pretty good comeback,” Jared said with a chuckle. “Because I’m usually in the mood for food.” He turned, laughing, and went to his room, leaving Jensen standing there, shocked that Jared had found humor in what he’d said. 

 

Jensen turned and walked back into the kitchen to set the table and wait for Jared. He sat, fiddling with his silverware, still not entirely sure that Jared wasn’t going to yell at him. He heard Jared coming down the hallway and looked up. He stood and went to the stove to serve Jared his dinner. He turned back, plate in hand to find Jared sitting at the table with a smile on his face. He placed the plate down and felt Jared’s hand cover his. Jared’s thumb brushed over the back of his hand tenderly before he pulled back. Jensen felt himself blushing and quickly turned back to the stove for his plate. 

 

He returned to the table and sat across from Jared, pushing the food around with his fork. He looked at Jared’s plate and saw that he’s already eaten half of what had been piled on his plate. “How is it?” Jensen asked.

 

“Really good. Definitely make this again. Like I said, Mom may have sent the recipe but you made it.”

 

Jensen shook his head in agreement and finally started eating.  “How was work?”

 

“Busy. We’re almost at the end of tax season, which is nice. We’ll be able to take a break before having to start work on quarterly reports. I’m looking forward to just relaxing tonight. Maybe watch a movie. What do you think?” Jared said in between bites of food. 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

The knock on the front door had Jensen on his feet and moving to the living room without thought. He opened the door to find three members of the pack standing there, two betas, Kevin and Ty and an alpha, Mark. Instinctively, Jensen stepped aside to allow the men to enter. They greeted him and moved into the cabin. Mark, the last to enter, looked Jensen up and down before reaching out to place two fingers under Jensen’s chin to raise his head to make eye contact with him. “Sweet little omega,” Mark hissed at him. Jensen stood rooted to the spot, shocked that another alpha had dared to touch him.

 

“Gentlemen?” Jared queried and Mark quickly stepped away. “What can I do for you?” Jared asked trying to hide his irritation at being disturbed in his own home. It was rare but on occasion pack business had to be dealt with immediately and couldn’t wait to be heard when everyone gathered at the hall. Apparently tonight was one such occasion.

 

Jared waved a hand at the three, motioning for them to sit. The betas did as Mark approached him. “Alpha, sorry to disturb you . . .”

 

Jensen disappeared into the kitchen, not wanting to be in the same room as Mark or caring to hear why the alpha and betas were even there. He set about brewing coffee, loading a tray with mugs, milk, sugar and spoons. Once the coffee was ready, he filled a carafe and placed it on the tray. He carried the tray out to the living room and set it on the table. The men were deep in their discussion. He was able to silently leave the room without anyone’s notice. He went to his room, closed the door and steadied himself against it. Jensen had never been fond of Mark, he was arrogant, but Jensen never thought that Mark would be bold enough to do what he’d just done, put his hands on someone else’s mate. But, then again, if Jared had seen it, he didn’t stop Mark. 

 

Jensen pushed himself away from the door and walked into the bathroom to wash up for the night. He knew Jared and the men might be dealing with whatever had brought them here for a while. He could clean up in the morning, this way he wouldn’t interrupt them if he made any noise in the kitchen. He walked back into his room to find Mark standing there. The arrogant son of a bitch was in his room, uninvited. He was also blocking the door, Jensen’s only means of escape. 

 

“Alpha, can I help you?” Jensen asked and instantly regretted it as he saw the predatory look pass over Mark’s face before he smiled.

 

Mark advanced at him, caught him around the neck, forcing Jensen’s head from side to side. “No claiming bite?” Mark made a tisk, tisk sound with his tongue and strengthened his grip on Jensen’s neck. Jensen brought his hands up, tried to pry the man’s vice-like grip away. Mark leaned into him. “You’re mated but not claimed. That seems like such a shame. Wasting such a fine piece of omega ass like yours. I’d have claimed you the moment I mated you. Shoved my knot into your tight little ass. Every night you’d be screaming from being fucked by me, hanging off my knot.” He felt Mark forcing him down onto his knees. “How about I give you a taste, hmm? How about you suck me off?” 

 

Jensen felt his panic rising, he knew he was helpless to stop the alpha. The door being pushed open startled them both. Mark let go of his grip on Jensen.

 

“Mark, what are you doing in here? The bathroom is two doors down,” Jared said, barely hiding the rage that was coursing through his body at what he’d just seen. Did Jensen want . . ? No, he saw the look of panic on Jensen’s face. He’d felt the faint pull of their bond. Jensen had been panicking and that’s what had made Jared search him out. He watched as Jensen scrambled away from Mark.

 

“Sorry, I got turned around. Jensen was just about to show me . . .” 

 

Jared stepped into the room, for the first time Jensen knew of since he’d shown it to him. Ignoring Mark, Jared reached out and helped Jensen to his feet. Jared could feel him shaking.

 

“Are you alright?” Jared murmured to him.

 

“Yes, thank you alpha,” Jensen said in a shaky voice.

 

Jared reluctantly let go of him and turned to Mark, ushering him out of the room. “Let me show you where the bathroom is,” he said as he closed the door.

 

Jensen barely made it to his bed before his legs gave out and he collapsed on his bed. He lay still, waiting for his breathing to return to normal and for his body to stop shaking. He thought about Jared’s reaction. Was that anger he’d seen on Jared’s face? He shook his head no. Why would Jared be angry? It wasn’t Sandy that Mark had dared to touch; it had been him. Jensen closed his eyes and rolled onto his side away from the door. Had it been Sandy, Jared would have been enraged, would have ripped the other alpha apart. But, it had been him and Jared was acting in a way to save face in front of the other alpha, showing dominance in his own home. 

 

Jared placed a hand on Mark’s back, steered him away from Jensen’s room and back down the hall. He pushed the other alpha face first against the wall and pressed his full body weight against the man, felt him submit to him. 

 

“You ever so much as look at my mate, let alone put a hand on him again and I will rip your throat out. Do I make myself clear?” Jared asked through gritted teeth. He pulled Mark away from the wall, only to slam him into it again. He had a hand around Mark’s neck, squeezing it, cutting off his oxygen, making him panic the way Jensen had. “I can’t hear you.” Jared hissed into Mark’s ear.

 

Mark sputtered, trying to speak. Jared tightened his hold further on Mark’s neck. Mark tried to wrestle himself free, tried to pull the strong hand away. It wasn’t until he went lax that Jared lessened his hold. He drew in a sharp intake a breath as he heard Jared growl, “Never touch my mate again. Never look at him, is that understood?”

 

Mark nodded and swallowed a few times to work away the burn in his throat before answering. “Yes, alpha. I understand. Please, I beg my pack leader, my alpha’s forgiveness.”

 

Jared released his hold on him but didn’t move from blocking Mark’s access to the hallway again.

 

Rubbing his throat, Mark stumbled into the living room. Kevin and Ty looked up at both men but kept quiet. They noticed Jared’s body language, anger rolling off of him in waves as he blocked the doorway that they had just come from.

 

“I think we’re done here, don’t you? We can resume our talk at a later date,” Jared said, trying to keep his voice at an even tone, although he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

 

Kevin and Ty stood, eyeing Jared warily, not understanding where the anger was coming from or who it was directed at.

 

“Of course, we should leave then,” Kevin said.

 

“Thank you for your time. Again, sorry to have bothered you at home,” Ty said as they walked to the door. 

 

Jared finally moved away from the hallway to the front door, to show the three men out. He stood there in the doorway watching until they were gone before closing and locking the door. He turned back to the living room and began to straighten it up. He carried the tray into the kitchen and proceeded to wash the dirty items and then made sure the kitchen was clean. He needed to work off the emotions running through himself. Once done, Jared walked to Jensen’s room and knocked softly on the door. He was met with silence. Quietly, he pushed open the door and looked around. He saw Jensen laying on his bed, asleep. Jared walked in and pulled the covers up and over Jensen. He ran a hand through his sleeping mate’s hair and caressed his cheek. Jensen was asleep, he was safe. That’s what mattered to him, to his wolf. He backed out of the room and went to his own room. 

 

He sat on the edge of his bed, trying to calm his wolf down. Jared wonder if Jensen had asked Mark to enter his room. He shook his head at the notion. He'd seen the look on Jensen's face. It wasn't the look of one being caught doing something wrong. It had been one of fright, like he'd been cornered and couldn’t get free. He'd seen the look on Jensen's face after he'd forced Mark out; it was one of relief. Jared knew Jensen hadn't been faking that. He had been relieved at having Jared save him. He smiled, maybe there was hope. What if he’d been too late? What if Mark had harmed Jensen in some way? His wolf snarled at the thought. No, he’d protected Jensen and would continue to do so. 

 

He lay down on his bed, eyes staring up at the darkened ceiling. He felt his wolf settle and breathed a sigh of relief. Less than one month, he reminded himself. Then he and Jensen would be able to complete their mating. He’d finally be able to lay his claiming bite on Jensen, leave his mark on his mate’s body for everyone to see. Then he’d be able to knot Jensen, show him how much Jensen meant to him as his mate. The thought brought peace to him as he drifted off to sleep.

Jensen found himself constantly thinking of his recent past. His mind was always replaying the same memories on a constant loop. He remembered things so vividly, such as when they stood in front of their pack, Jensen had looked around nervously, waiting for someone to oppose their mating. When no one had objected, they both breathed a sigh of relief. That had given him some hope, knowing that Jared had been nervous. He was the youngest alpha the pack had ever had at the age of twenty-three. Jared’s father had been their pack leader before stepping down due to health reasons. Their pack had been led by the Padalecki’s for over four generations. Jared was now the fifth-generation leader. No one had challenged him when he stepped in as their leader and alpha. Everyone was happy for him and accepted him as alpha.

 

Six months after Jensen turned seventeen, he stood with Jared in front of their pack to pledge their mating to each other and Mother Moon. She had seen fit to grant them the ability to shift from human to their true wolf form. She was also the Goddess who granted a wolf his or her mate. Yes, they had formed their union, pledged themselves to be true to each other. After the celebration, Jared had taken him back to his home,  _ their _ home now, and they had mated. And that’s what Jensen couldn’t understand. How had Mother Moon gotten it so wrong when it came to him and Jared? 

 

When Jared had made his intentions clear to Jensen, Jared had taken him to his home. Jared had shown him a room decorated like his own just down the hall and Jensen had been confused at the time. Jared had explained to him that he could use the bedroom as he saw fit but now the room had become his own room where he slept at night. This was something unheard of for an omega. They were tactile and craved the touch of their mate. The only time he’d shared Jared’s bed was the night they had pledged themselves and he’d mated with Jared. Had he done something wrong? 

 

His mind went over that night in a constant loop. He’d presented himself to his alpha, he’d submitted like he was supposed to, extended his neck for the mating bite, stilled his body for Jared’s knot, neither happened that night. And he’d not been back in Jared’s bed since. He went over that night a thousand times a day, drove himself crazy with trying to pinpoint what he’d done wrong. His mind would scream at him, ‘you submitted to your mate’, over and over again while his wolf whined at being alone. Maybe that’s what he’d done wrong? Maybe Jared had wanted to force him to submit? But, that’s not what the omega biology wanted; it was their way to submit, not fight. He was so confused and longed to ask Jared but kept quiet. 

 

You did not question your mate, especially when that mate was not only an alpha but the pack alpha as well. So, he kept the house clean, the yard tidy, the food was always ready to be served for Jared when he woke, his lunch was packed and waiting for him when he left for the day, and dinner was ready to be served when he came home. Jensen had even scented Jared’s bed in hopes that would motivate the alpha. After having stripped the bed, he placed clean sheets on it and then laid down. He rolled himself around on Jared’s bed, nuzzled his pillows in hopes that his scent would entice Jared into wanting him in his bed. Jensen kept his body clean and ready for Jared should he want him. He would lean into Jared, hoping for a tender touch, a passionate kiss, anything; he’d even offered his neck when Jared was close to him. Nothing! He would steal a discarded shirt of Jared’s and sleep with it for the comforting scent of his mate. Most nights he cried himself to sleep and awake the next morning to find himself curled up on the shirt, heart heavy that he was not in his alpha’s bed. He couldn’t understand what he’d done wrong or possibly hadn’t done. He was just so lost and had no one to turn to.

 

That’s when he started to notice the closeness between Jared and Sandy. The looks, the touches, the soft-spoken exchanges between them. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks - buyer’s remorse! Jared didn’t want him, he wanted Sandy. If that was the case, then why had Jared mated with him? Maybe Jared had wanted him in the beginning but realized his mistake when they had mated. Maybe Jared was trying to find a way to sever what bond they had so he could give him back to JD. He would be alone, disgraced that his mate no longer wanted him, that Jared had made an error in judgement. Jensen would only have limited options; return to JD, living in seclusion cut off from the pack, leave the pack and hope there would be another pack to take him in, or stay with Jared and Sandy as essentially their live-in help. None of those options appealed to him. 

 

There was of course a fourth option, leave the pack to be on his own. He knew it happened rarely when an omega did this, as it would result in their death, being on their own without a mate. Maybe that would be better? He’d rather die than watch his mate, the one he loved be happily mated to another. He could slip off to his secret place, the one that only he knew about and wait for what bond he had with Jared to sever, resulting in his own death. He shook his head, trying to will his thoughts away. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. He was unable to stop either the tears or his thoughts. He was mated but unwanted, and he had no idea what to do about it.

 

Jensen got up and walked back into the kitchen, Jared would be home soon, and he wanted to make sure everything was ready. Jared had told him before leaving for work that he wanted to grill their steaks tonight. Jared loved to grill and was actually really good at it. That’s probably why on the night of the full moon, the pack all made their way to their home. It helped strengthen the pack, being together the night of the full moon; to shift from their human form into their wolves. They would gather, eat, talk and then shift to run together. On those nights, Jared would insist on grilling for everyone. Jensen made sure that everything was ready for Jared and the pack. Jensen pulled himself out of his thoughts long enough to set the table and then got to work on preparing the rest of their meal. 

 

He checked on the steaks that he had set to marinate earlier in the day. He pulled them out and set them on the counter to let them rest at room temperature before Jared grilled them. He pulled out stuff to make a salad. When he was done, he placed the salad bowl on the table and pulled out the ears of corn to husk and clean them. He wrapped them in tin foil and set them on the counter along with the steaks. He double-checked everything before disappearing into the bathroom to clean himself up. He heard the front door closing and hurried to greet Jared. He came to a skidding stop when he saw not only Jared but Sandy standing in their kitchen. 

 

“Jensen, there you are. I was wondering where you were.” Jared said, smiling at him. Jensen looked at Sandy and then Jared before answering. 

 

“I was cleaning up after getting everything ready to grill the steaks.” He so desperately wanted Jared’s approval, his love, his touch right now.

 

“Great, I’ll change and then start the grill.” Jared said as he disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Jensen and Sandy alone. 

 

“Would you like something to drink?” Jensen asked as Sandy pulled out one of the chairs to sit. What he really wanted to say was ‘Get the hell out of my home, the one I share with my mate. My mate, not yours’. 

 

“Sure, I’d love a beer,” she said with a smile. “Jensen, you don’t seem happy. Are you having second thoughts about mating with Jared? I mean, he’s a strong alpha, it takes a lot to be an alpha’s mate, especially to be mated to Jared. I know he’s not too thrilled to have to deal with you. Why do you think he goes out to meet up with Jake, Chris or Chad? It’s not about pack business. Or why he has me around. Have you ever stopped to ask yourself why he doesn’t spend time with you? We’re a lot more than just litter mates or at least we plan on that happening.”

 

Jensen turned to her, stared at her, trying to comprehend what he’d just heard. He swallowed several times. He wanted to yell at her, accuse her of being a lying bitch who was trying to take his mate away. He just blinked back the tears and turned away from her.

 

He walked over the fridge and pulled out two beers, knowing Jared would most likely want one after a long day at work. Jensen had never been to Jared’s place of work, but he knew Jared worked at his family’s accounting firm as a junior accountant. Jared had told him that although he owned the firm, he chose to work his way up the corporate ladder. Sandy worked two buildings away as a receptionist for a lawyer. That was one thing Jensen took comfort in, that they were in separate buildings throughout the day so they wouldn’t be able to spend even more time together. Jared walked back in wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of well-worn jeans and bare feet. He looked so good, Jensen wanted to stare at him. Instead, Jensen handed Jared a beer before handing Sandy hers. 

 

Jared smiled his thanks and grabbed the steaks and corn, side-stepping Jensen and going out to the grill. Sandy followed him and planted herself on the deck chair Jensen had been occupying earlier. He heard their laughter and just watched them, his heart heavy at the sight. When the food was cooked Jensen hoped Sandy would take the hint and go home. There were only two steaks and ears of corn; not enough for three. Coming back in with the cooked food, Jared placed it on the table and sat down to eat. Jensen watched, horrified as Sandy sat down at the empty place setting. The place he’d set for himself. 

 

“You don’t mind if I join you?” Sandy asked Jared. Jared looked up at her with a smile. 

 

“Of course not. Jensen, would you get Sandy a plate? We can all share.” 

 

Jensen swallowed several times, his mouth dry. “No need, I ate a big lunch not all that long ago anyway.” Jensen said quietly. Jared looked at him and he forced a smile. 

 

“Are you sure? I thought you’d been looking forward to us grilling out.” Jared asked with a frown. 

 

“I’m fine, alpha.” Jensen replied, barely in a whisper before retreating to his room. He closed the door and leaned against it. The tears spilled from his eyes as he sank to the floor. He listened to his stomach growling from hunger as he quietly cried. As the tears subsided, he made his way to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face to try to hide any traces of his tears. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Jensen heard the phone ringing but did nothing to answer it. It would most likely be for Jared, either a call about pack business, or a friend calling to say hello. The knock at his door startled him. “Jensen, phone.” Jared’s voice called through the door. Jensen hurried to open the door to take the call, curious to find out who was on the phone. He rushed into the kitchen and picked up the receiver. “Hello?” Jensen said tentatively. 

 

“Jen!” The voice called out from the other end. 

 

“Misha? Why are you calling me?” Confusion clearly in Jensen’s voice. 

 

“What, friends can’t call friends? I wanted to see if it was okay if I came by tomorrow to hang out. We haven’t really seen each other in a couple of weeks.” Misha said as he was met with silence from Jensen. Jensen bit his bottom lip and shuffled on his feet. 

 

“What time?” He asked Misha. 

 

“How about one?” Misha asked him. 

 

“Let me see if that’s okay.” Jensen replied, placing the kitchen phone down on the counter. He turned to walk into the living room where Jared and Sandy were sitting, watching the news. 

 

“Jared?” Two sets of eyes looked at him. “Misha would like to visit me tomorrow. He asked if he could come over at one?” A warm smile came over Jared’s face. 

 

“Of course. You don’t have to ask to have your friend over. This is your home, too.” Jared looked at him, his eyes taking in his mate and sensing his unease. 

 

Jensen nodded his head in agreement. “Thank you,” he said before disappearing back into the kitchen to tell Misha it was fine. “It’s okay for you to come over,” Jensen said, breathless with happiness. He heard Misha’s laughter. 

 

“Great, I’ll see you tomorrow.” They ended the call and Jensen heard Sandy’s voice calling goodnight. He sighed before turning around to start cleaning up the remnants of dinner. He heard Jared closing the front door and moving around the living room. After he had finished cleaning the kitchen, he went to check on Jared. He found him sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. 

 

“Can I get you anything, Jared?” Jared looked up, surprised to see Jensen standing there. 

 

“No, I’m fine.” He smiled and went back to reading the paper. 

 

Jensen retreated back into the kitchen to make Jared’s lunch for tomorrow and figure out what he could offer Misha when he stopped over. Satisfied he decided that he could serve them fruit, vegetables and cheese, he made his way into Jared’s bedroom. His heart skipped a beat when he walked in; he was enveloped with Jared’s smell. It was a mixture of earthy musk, spice and  _ home _ and he breathed in deeply. He walked over to the walk-in closet and pulled the door open. He searched through Jared’s clothing to pull out his clothes for tomorrow. He pulled out a pair of black dress pants, a gray button-down shirt and a black and gray striped tie and laid them out on the valet stand. He went back into the closet and pulled out a pair of black shoes and went to the bureau to pull out a belt and socks. He made sure everything was ready for the morning before turning down the bed. He went into the en-suite and made sure it was clean, before snagging one of Jared’s discarded t-shirts to sleep with for the night. He quickly slipped into his room to hide the shirt under his pillow and went back to the living room. He stood in the doorway, gazing at his mate who was now watching a TV show. 

 

Movement from the doorway caught Jared’s attention. He looked up to find Jensen standing there, watching him. He stilled for a moment, waiting to see what Jensen would do. Would Jensen be the one to break the ice and join him on the couch or would Jensen quietly back out of the room as he'd done so many times before? Jared was mystified by the omega. He was quiet, even around his mate. He barely made eye contact even when spoken to. Jared knew it was an omega trait, to defer to an alpha or their mate, but Jensen was just . . . well different. He was everything Jared had hoped for in a mate. He was the perfect omega in a lot of ways; he kept the house and yard clean, everything in its place. Jensen took care of him better than his own mother had; of course, Jared would never think to utter those words to his mother. He wasn’t stupid enough to tempt fate. But, he still hadn’t been able to figure Jensen out. 

 

“Jensen, either in or out,” he said with a laugh. It was meant as a joke, but he saw Jensen flinch as if he’d been slapped. Jared hated that the most, when he saw Jensen flinch from his words. He wondered if Jensen had been abused in some way as a child, but quickly discarded that thought. He knew there was no way the Ackles would ever have harmed their own pup. He also knew JD loved Jensen and had treated him as his own. Jensen was just so skittish, more so than any omega he’d met before and he just didn’t know why. 

 

“Is there anything else you need.” Jensen asked, hovering in the doorway. 

 

“No, thank you.” Jared said and watched Jensen start to turn away. “You can join me if you’d like.” Jared called to him and he watched as Jensen’s green eyes widened in shock. Quietly, Jensen padded across the living room floor and sat on the opposite side of the couch, as far from Jared as he could get. He really wanted to cut that section of the couch off, forcing Jensen to sit closer to him. But, he just let Jensen be. 

 

“What are you watching?” Jensen asked, eyes downcast. 

 

“Just an old movie. We can watch something else, your choice.” Jared said as he motioned to the collection of movies that took up the entertainment center, cleverly disguised as an armoire. Jensen shook his head. “Come on, you can’t possibly want to want to watch this. I don’t think I even want to watch it.” Jared’s words were met with a laugh that Jensen tried to hide behind his hands. Really, Jared hadn’t been watching the movie, he’d been waiting for Jensen to appear, trying to find some way to coax him in. Jared got up and pulled open the lower doors on the armoire to look through the movies. The top section of the piece held the sixty-inch flat screen TV. Jared searched through the titles settling on one of his favorites comedies hoping it would appeal to Jensen, so he could hear that laugh again. 

 

“I think you’re going to like this. It always makes me laugh,” he said as he turned on the DVD player and inserted the disc. “Be right back.” Jared said before disappearing into the kitchen. A few minutes later he reappeared with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water. He set them down on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch, closer to Jensen. He watched Jensen more than he did the movie. He wanted to see if Jensen liked the movie, wanted to hear that laugh again, see him smile. Jensen sat, lost in the movie, laughing and eating the popcorn. Jared noticed that the bowl was almost empty, and the movie wasn’t even halfway over. 

 

In that instance, he realized that Jensen hadn’t eaten like he said he had, opting to give up his food to Sandy. Jared groaned inwardly at himself. He should have realized sooner what Jensen was doing, taking care of others before himself. He closed his eyes, wishing he’d had the sense to tell Sandy to go home. That this was time he should have been spending with Jensen, alone. 

 

“Do you want more popcorn?” Jared asked him. Jensen swallowed the few pieces in his mouth and shook his head ‘no’ - he wasn’t about to have Jared make any more. “Are you sure? It’s not like it’s a huge task to make more.” Jared smiled at him, reaching out to take Jensen’s hand. Jensen sat still as Jared’s hand touched his. He drew in a sharp breath, his heart fluttering. Jared squeezed his hand. “Okay, then. Liking the movie so far?” Jensen nodded and then laughed at another part. When the movie was over, Jared pulled a tired Jensen to his feet and steered him to his bedroom. 

 

Jensen felt Jared’s lips brush his forehead as he turned to leave him outside his room. Jensen’s heart sank; he was being left to sleep alone, again. After getting ready for bed, Jensen climbed in between the bedding and curled up on his side. He felt the tears forming in his eyes. He was too tired and broken to even fight them back. He cried himself to sleep, another night without his alpha next to him. 

 

Jared heard crying and he shot up from his bed. Pushing back the covers, he stood, listening to the sound. Jensen. Jensen was crying. Why? Jared wondered as he stepped out of his room into the hallway. He walked the few feet to Jensen’s room and stood outside listening to Jensen sobbing. He raised his hand to knock on the door but thought better of it. If Jensen had wanted him, he would have come to him. With a look back over his shoulder at the closed door, he walked back to his room, got into bed and let himself drift off to sleep. His last thoughts before sleep came to him were of Jensen crying. He heard his wolf whining at that and tried to sooth the wolf as best he could.

 

The next morning, Jared found a very subdued Jensen cooking breakfast. He came up behind Jensen and was about to reach out to him, when Jensen scooted around him with a full plate of food. Jensen placed it on the table for Jared to eat and went back to the stove to begin cleaning the kitchen. “Aren’t you eating?” Jared asked concerned at not seeing him sitting and eating. 

 

“I’ve already eaten.” Jensen said quietly. Jared regarded him, not sure what to do or say. 

 

Finally, Jared spoke. “Are you okay? You’re very quiet this morning.” 

 

Jensen turned to him, about to say something but turned away. “Jensen, sit, talk to me.” Jared said, extending a hand to him, reaching out, trying to draw him in. Jared watched as Jensen started to walk to him; he was about to sit when they both heard a voice calling from the front door. 

 

“Jared, are you decent?” Sandy’s voice called. Jensen turned back to what he’d been doing, and Jared sighed at the intrusion. He took the last bite of his food, got up and placed the plate on the counter. Jensen heard him muttering under his breath about the lack of timing. Jensen’s shoulders sagged when he heard the words, thinking Jared had directed the comment to him at not having enough time to eat and relax before leaving. Jared grabbed his lunch and walked out of the house with a call of goodbye over his shoulder to Jensen.

 

Later, when he heard the knock on the front door, Jensen was up and out of his seat on the couch and opening the door within seconds. He waved at Jake, who was pulling out of the driveway and stepped back to allow Misha entrance into the hall. He closed and locked the door before ushering Misha into the kitchen where he had the fruit, vegetables and cheese laid out on a platter. Misha raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

 

“Hostess, much?” Misha commented. Jensen returned the smile, but Misha noticed it didn’t reach his eyes. 

 

“We can eat here or go outside and sit in the sun.” Jensen said. Seeing how his best friend fidgeted from foot to foot, Misha suggested going outside. Misha pulled two of the deck chairs together next to a table and waited for Jensen to place the platter down. He grabbed Jensen’s hand, pulling him into a hug. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

Jensen backed away. “Nothing.” 

 

Misha narrowed his eyes, looking Jensen over. “Bullshit. Tell me, is Jared hurting you? Does he - does he hit you?” Misha asked, praying he was wrong. 

 

Jensen’s green eyes widened at the words. “What? No, he’s never raised a hand to me.” Jensen let his gaze drop to his feet, suddenly more interested in the deck they stood on then meeting his friend’s piercing blue eyes. 

 

Misha led him to one of the deck chairs and pushed him down before sitting across from him. “Tell me?  I know something’s wrong. You’re not happy.” Misha said, his voice full of concern. 

 

“It’s just that this is all so new to me. Sometimes I feel overwhelmed. Am I doing things right? Am I making Jared happy?” Jensen raised tear filled eyes and looked at his friend, his voice so low that Misha nearly missed the words. Jensen wiped angrily at the hot tears that fell. 

 

“I don’t believe that. I saw how he was with you, how he’s been with you. He loves you. Why would you say that?” Misha asked, disbelief on his features as he looked at his friend. Jensen looked away, too afraid to say anything else. 

 

“It just feels so strained between us.” Jensen said, his voice so low that Misha nearly missed the words again. 

 

“Okay, Jen, explain it to me. I’m listening. Maybe it’s all a misunderstanding.” Misha said as he reached out to take his friend’s hands in his. 

 

“If I - If I tell you, you have to promise me you won’t say a word, not to Jared, not to Jake, not anyone. Promise me!” Hearing the panic in Jensen’s voice, Misha promised. He would have given a blood oath if that’s what it would have taken to calm his friend. Jensen drew a long breath in before telling Misha how things had been going between Jared and himself. When he was finished, Misha moved over to Jensen, and held him as Jensen leaned against him and cried. They talked for a few hours about everything that Jensen had on his mind, how he felt. 

 

“I’m just so lost, Misha. I wonder if I’m doing things right. Am I a good mate for Jared? I just don’t know, it makes me wonder, like maybe I’m not worthy of being an alpha’s mate, especially the pack’s alpha.” Jensen looked at Misha, eyes red and swollen from crying. 

 

“I think you’re right. I think you just feel overwhelmed. You’re stressed from all the changes in your life. It’s natural. You and Jared will hit a comfortable stride. Just give it some time.” Misha said, giving Jensen a tender smile. He knew there was more to what was bothering Jensen, but he wouldn’t push. If and when Jensen wanted to tell him, he’d be there ready to listen.

 

Jared entered the house, unnoticed by Jensen or Misha. He disappeared into his room to change out of his work clothes and into a worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He sat on his bed and looked over at the side that Jensen should be sleeping on. He sniffed the air, picking up Jensen’s scent but it was barely there. Not like it should be, mixed with his scent. He sighed and scrubbed his hands up and down his face. Maybe Misha or Jake could help him figure out what was going on with Jensen. He needed to get to the bottom of why his mate seemed so detached from him. Getting up, he went out to the kitchen to let Jensen know he was home.

 

Seeing his friend's distress, Misha reached out and placed his hand on the back of Jensen's neck. He squeezed the flesh and then ran his thumb up and down, confident in the knowledge that Jensen would find this calming and soothing like he did. 

 

Jared watched the interaction between the two and his heartbeat stuttered. He should be the one doing that. Jared wondered what had gotten Jensen so upset. He was about to ask, when a knock at the door caught his attention. He went to answer it before Jensen stirred from his deck chair. Opening it, he was greeted by a bear hug as Jake crowded him. 

 

“Misha, your insane brother is here.” Jared called out, laughing. 

 

“Insane? Look who's talking. We're best friends, so what does that say about you?” Jake said as his lips quirked up into a grin. 

 

“That I have a great sense of humor.” Jared retorted. They heard Jensen and Misha laughing and turned to find them standing in the kitchen watching the two alphas. The two omegas stood arm in arm, and Jared felt a spark of jealousy in the back of his mind. He heard his wolf growl a warning, ‘my mate’. He shook himself free of his thoughts, reminded himself and his wolf that the two were only friends. 

 

“Come on, Misha, it's time to go home. Mom and Dad are holding dinner until we get home.” Misha mumbled in protest but hugged his friend goodbye. Jared walked them to the door telling Misha he was welcome any time, even if that meant Jake tagging along. They laughed and waved at him before getting in their car to drive home. 

 

Jared turned to Jensen as he closed the door. “Did you have fun today?” He asked casually, hoping that he had. He knew Jensen was alone most of the day when he was at work. Maybe he needed something more to do with his time. Maybe he would benefit from getting out of the house and interacting with others. Maybe Jensen could go back to helping with the pups at school for a few hours a day. He'd have to think on that. 

 

“I did, thank you for allowing Misha to come over. I made sure everything would be ready to cook when you came home, and we stayed outside so the house would stay neat. And if we did come inside we went right to my room,” he said hastily as if he was afraid he'd done something to anger Jared. 

 

“Jensen, it's fine. If somehow the house was torn up, it would be okay. We'd just pick it up together.” Jared smiled at him, a deep smile that brought out his dimples. “So, what's for dinner?” He asked, rubbing his hands together knowing that Jensen was an excellent cook. 

 

“Homemade pasta sauce, pasta, salad and garlic bread.” 

 

Jared licked his lips. “I'm gonna grab a shower while you start dinner. I'm starving and that sounds great,” he said, turning away from Jensen and going into his en-suite. When he returned, showered and changed, he stood in the kitchen doorway watching Jensen move about the kitchen as he cooked. Jared felt the desire to stop Jensen and just kiss him, lick his neck and bite him, claiming Jensen as his. He heard his wolf growl possessively at the sight before him, wanting to claim his mate. He felt the wolf bristle at Jared holding him back from pouncing on the omega that stood in front of him. A low growl escaped his throat before he could hold it back. He watched as Jensen tensed, stopped what he was doing and turned to him, eyes wide. 

 

“That smells good.” Jared said, seeing Jensen relax at his words, and he thanked Mother Moon for giving him the ability to think quickly to cover his want for his mate. Jensen smiled and grabbed two plates. Heaping a pile of pasta on Jared's plate, he handed it to Jared and then served himself. They sat across from each other, eating in an awkward silence. Feeling the silence stretching on, Jared felt the need to break it. “So, what did you and Misha get into today?” Jared asked and then laughed when he saw Jensen's eyes widen. “I mean, did you watch movies, listen to music?” 

 

Jensen swallowed back his fear, now understanding what Jared meant. “We just sat outside and talked,” he said, taking another bite of his food. 

 

“Did he do or say something to upset you? You looked upset when I first came home.” Jared said, concerned that something had happened. 

 

“No, just miss him and I knew it was close to the time he had to leave.” Jensen said, panic rising as he hoped Jared wouldn't press the issue further. 

 

“He's welcome here any time. Plus, you'll see him tomorrow night for the gathering. It'll be good to shift, stretch our legs and run.” Jared said as he finished his dinner. He looked at Jensen’s plate, watched him pushing the food around. “Aren't you hungry?” He asked, motioning to Jensen’s half-eaten food. He watched as Jensen blushed, really wishing he was the cause of it. He wanted his lips on Jensen's skin, kissing him until the blood rose to those pale cheeks. He felt his cock beginning to stir at the thoughts running through his head. He reminded himself that if Jensen wanted him, he’d let him know. He had vowed to take it slow and not overwhelm Jensen, to let Jensen set the pace. Clearly, he wasn’t ready for anything more than their first mating to bond to each other. Jared shook his head, trying to remain calm and not do anything to upset his mate.

 

“So, is everything ready for tomorrow night? For the pack to get together for the full moon?” Jared asked. “I can help you, if you do need any help. I wouldn’t mind. Then we could pick out another movie to watch together. I could make popcorn like the other night.” Jared offered, hoping Jensen would accept his offer. This way they could work together and spend time together as a couple. 

 

Jensen shrugged. “No, I think everything is ready. I have the meat marinating, the burgers are already made and all I have to do is open the hot dogs. I can make the rest tomorrow.” Jensen said as he cleared the table and packed up the leftovers. 

 

“Oh, are you sure?” Jared asked, still hoping to find a way to connect with Jensen. 

 

Jensen turned back to him. “It’s fine. I’m going to make your lunch for tomorrow and then get your clothes ready. But, I’d like to watch another movie with you, if I’m not too tired.” 

 

Jared wanted to grab him, bend him over the table and bite him before knotting him. But the way Jensen was acting, it was as if he wasn’t interested in spending time together. With a sigh, Jared turned and left the kitchen. He sprawled out on the couch, hoping Jensen would join him when he was finished with what he was doing. 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

An hour later, Jensen appeared in the doorway, not sure if Jared still wanted his company. Jared was laying on the couch, eyes closed and his hands behind his head. When he heard movement, he opened his eyes to see Jensen starting to turn away. “Jensen?” Jared called out to him as he sat up, swinging his legs off the couch. He pulled himself up to his full height and started walking toward Jensen. “Did you want to pick a movie? I’ll make the popcorn.” Jared said, not wanting to take no for an answer. 

 

“Sure,” Jensen agreed and walked into the living room. They bumped into each other as they passed, and Jared reached out to steady Jensen. He felt Jensen’s hot skin under his fingertips and he shivered; it was silky soft to his touch. Jared let him go and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the popcorn and tossed it into the microwave before searching for a bowl. With popcorn in hand, he returned to the living room to find Jensen sitting on the couch with a movie case in his hand. Picking up the remote, Jensen started the movie as Jared sat down next to him. They watched the movie, stealing glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking. When the movie was over, Jared stood and brought the bowl into the kitchen, he was about to wash it when Jensen took it from him. 

 

“You need to get some sleep. You have work in the morning and I can take care of this,” he said, turning his back to Jared. Without thinking first, Jared reached out, placed a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. 

 

“Don’t stay up too late,” he said before turning in for the night. He dropped down onto his bed, thinking over the last few hours. Jensen had been distant, but at least they’d been able to spend some time together. The problem was, Jared wanted more. 

 

Jensen felt the heat of Jared’s hand on him and he fought the urge to lean back into him. Jared had demonstrated on more than one occasion that he didn’t want Jensen. He was just showing concern for him like he would do for any other pack member, he told himself. Making sure everything was picked up, he turned out the light and walked to his room. As he passed Jared’s room, he was tempted to knock, to ask if he could sleep next to Jared. With a sad smile he thought better of it and walked to his room to get ready for bed. It wasn’t until he was curled up in his bed that he realized he didn’t have anything of Jared’s to help sooth him to sleep. He lay in his bed, trying to calm himself enough to let his body relax so he could sleep. After a few hours of tossing and turning, he finally fell into a restless sleep. 

 

The alarm blaring in his ear had him groaning as he tossed back the covers and slammed his hand down to stop it. He took a quick shower, dressed and walked out to the kitchen to make Jared’s breakfast. He stopped dead in his tracks at seeing Jared sitting at the table sipping his coffee. 

 

“Jared. Did I - Did I oversleep?” 

 

Jared looked up from the newspaper he was reading, a smile on his face. “No, I was just up and decided to make breakfast,” he said as he got up and took a covered plate out of the oven. He motioned for Jensen to sit as he placed the plate in front of him. “I can’t cook much but I do know how to scramble an egg. I hope you like it.” 

 

Jensen smiled, picking up the fork he took a bite. “It’s good. Thank you.” Jared sat back down, watching  out of the corner of his eye as Jensen ate and pretended to read the paper. When Jensen was done eating, Jared got up to finish getting ready for work. He returned to find Jensen washing his dish. 

 

“I’ll see you tonight.” Jared said as he stood behind Jensen. He reached out to get his attention and Jensen turned to him. Wide eyes stared up at him as he leaned down and kissed the top of Jensen’s head before leaving. Jensen smiled to himself, daring to hope that Jared’s tenderness was a sign that things between them were changing for the better.

 

Jensen was in the kitchen when he heard voices in the living room. His heart jumped at the fact that Jared was home. But he wasn’t alone; there was someone else with Jared in their home. He cocked his head, listening to low, hushed words and then laughter. His breath hitched as he heard them. ‘ _ Oh, Jared _ ,’ followed by a giggle. Jensen felt tears welling up in his eyes. He’d thought maybe things between himself and Jared were starting to move in a positive direction. He couldn’t have been more wrong. It had been an act, Jared’s way of softening him up for when he told him the truth. Jared didn’t want him. He wanted Sandy. He felt his wolf moving, howling in sorrow and he wanted to join in. 

 

However, the pack would be here soon, he had to put on a brave face, make it through tonight. Then he’d leave, let his bond with Jared be severed. He’d let Jared move on with Sandy, mate and form a bond together. Once that took place, he knew it would most likely result in his death. He felt an ache in his chest at the thought of not being with his mate. No, he reminded himself. Jared wasn’t his mate. Mother Moon had gotten that wrong, he had no mate. He was unwanted. He wouldn’t let himself be a source of pity in the pack. Death was his only option. He’d go to his secret place, he knew no one had been around it so it was a safe place for him to disappear to. In time, he’d be forgotten by Jared, and he’d allow himself to fade away. He brushed away the tears forming in his eyes, took a deep breath and forced himself to smile as he got up to greet Jared and Sandy, and see what he could do for them.

 

Jensen walked into the living room to find Jared talking to Sandy. They were standing extremely close and their skin was flushed. With the sound of hushed voices, laughter and the ‘Oh Jared,’ not far from his mind, he eyed them suspiciously but said nothing. His heart sank in his chest as Sandy looked at him and then gave him a little smirk. 

 

Jared cleared his throat, catching his attention. “How about you get us a couple of beers?” 

 

Jensen dropped his gaze and nodded. He had been given a request by his alpha, essentially dismissing him. Turning on his heel, he quickly made his way to the kitchen to do as asked. Going to the refrigerator, he opened it and grabbed two beers before returning to Jared. Jensen placed them on coasters on the coffee table and waited for Jared’s acknowledgement.

 

Jared was too deep in his conversation with Sandy to even look at him. He felt the sting of rejection and backed out of the room, returning to the kitchen to make himself useful. He had food to prepare for their guests. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the pack would be here. He went about his duties, preparing the food for tonight's gathering when he heard a knock at the back door. Setting the food aside he went to answer it. He opened the door to find Misha and Jake standing there, Jake holding a twelve-pack of beer. The alpha gave him a warm smile and ruffled his hair. Jensen stepped aside, letting them enter.

 

“Alpha, Misha,” he said, keeping his eyes down, he didn't want them to see his sadness, his shame. 

 

“Jensen, stop with the formality. It's Jake.” Jake rebuked him with a smile.

 

Jensen mumbled an apology as he took the beers he was offered. He went to the fridge to get Jake a cold beer and place the beers in to chill for later. “Jared's in the living room,” he said as he handed Jake his beer. Taking the beer, Jake thanked him and disappeared. They heard the conversation grow louder as Jared greeted Jake. Both alphas had been friends since childhood along with the beta, Sandy, and it was like they reverted back to being pups when they were all together. 

 

Misha hugged Jensen, feeling the sadness that Jensen just couldn't shake. “Are you okay?” Misha asked. 

 

Jensen didn't look at his friend, knowing if he did he'd see concern staring back at him from bright blue eyes. “Yes, just busy with getting everything ready,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. If he spoke louder, his voice might give him away. Without another word, Misha began helping Jensen finish with the preparations. By the time they were finished, the kitchen island was covered in platters of food. 

 

“Would you look at that? What a lovely display of food you've put out for us.” Sandy said, and her sarcasm wasn't lost on either omega. Jensen looked up from washing his hands to see her standing in the doorway. Behind her stood Jared, his hands on her shoulders. Seeing the way they stood together with such ease was like being stabbed in the heart. Jared should be that way with him; Jared was his alpha, not hers. But, clearly Jared didn't want his omega, which was something Jensen would have to resign himself to, unless he really went through with his plan to slip away. He was a mated omega to an alpha who didn't want him. It was humiliating, and he did his best to hide it.  _ Just get through tonight _ he kept repeating to himself, over and over, as if it was a mantra to live by.

 

“Is the food ready for the grill?” Jared asked as he surveyed this kitchen. 

 

“Yes, it is.” Jensen answered quietly. What he really wanted to say was  _ get away from my mate, find your own _ to Sandy. He desperately wanted to ask Jared why he didn’t love him, why Jared didn’t want him.

 

“Good, I’ll go start the grill. People should be arriving soon.” Jared said as he stepped away from Sandy to open the French doors that led out to their backyard deck. Jared uncovered the grill and began to scrub it down with a wire brush before igniting it. Jake and Sandy followed him out, taking seats on the opposite side of the grill. They talked and laughed with Jared while he prepped to cook. Jensen watched as this unfolded, and members of the pack began to arrive. More food arrived, so Jensen and Misha moved things around to accommodate everything. The mated omegas stayed with their alphas or betas, pampered and cared for. It was like Mother Moon was taunting Jensen with that. He wanted what those smiling omegas had. The love, devotion and protection of their mate. Something he apparently was not worthy of having. He turned from the doors as Jared entered, ready to grab the meat to start grilling. 

 

“Everything ready?” Jared asked, looking over the two omegas. He watched as Jensen went to the fridge and pulled out the hamburgers and hotdogs, then Jared grabbed the platter piled with steak. “I’ll start the steaks first and then get the rest.” He turned his back on Jensen and walked back out to greet the arriving pack members. 

 

Jensen watched him for a few minutes. He watched as Jared tossed his head back in laughter at something a pack member had said. He watched the easy way Jared spoke and lost himself in the conversation he was having. He looked away as movement caught his attention. Sandy was walking over to Jared. He looked up again to see Jared smiling at Sandy and he felt his heart break. He turned his back on them, trying to focus on something else. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” he mumbled to Misha and stumbled off to his bedroom. He closed the door and locked it, not wanting anyone to walk in while he did what he felt he needed to do. “Don’t cry,” he muttered to himself as he grabbed a bag; he pulled out the photo album and shoved it in along with Jared’s shirt he’d taken earlier and a few items of his clothing. He tucked everything in his closet to retrieve later when everyone had changed into their wolves. He’d be able to double back, shift into his human form, take the bag and leave. He looked over his room, made sure nothing would give him away before unlocking the door. He looked down at his left hand, realized he still wore the ring that Jared had placed on his finger during their mating ceremony. He tore it off his finger and placed it on top of his bureau - he no longer had a need for it. He pulled open the door and turned off the light before walking down the hallway and back into the kitchen.

 

Jensen made sure everything was in order before picking up a plate to make for Jared. Jensen approached Jared with a plate of food for him. He stood, watching as Sandy ran her hands along Jared’s arms, grinding herself against the tall, muscular alpha. He had a smile on his lips and he looked content. 

 

“Jared, your plate.” Jensen said holding the food out in front of him. Jared looked at him and Jensen dared to look back. His pain at seeing them like this clearly on his face, so either Jared hadn't noticed his pained look, or he didn't care. Either way it just solidified Jensen’s knowledge of the fact that he was truly not wanted. Jared untangled himself from Sandy and took the offered food. 

 

“Thanks. Have you eaten?” Jensen stood there, not answering because there was no way Jared was concerned for his mate, not after what Jensen had just witnessed. “Jensen, did you eat?” Jared asked again.

 

“Yes, thank you for your concern.” Jensen answered, as his heart fluttered in his chest. He noticed that Jared still had his ring on and his mind mocked him for it. Jared would take it off before shifting, then he’d be able to drop it in the grass, claim it was lossed. It wasn’t liked he’d need the matching ring to Jensen’s for Sandy. Jared would give her something better than a simple silver band. She meant more to him anyway.

 

“Okay, Good.” Jared said before beginning to eat. With a frown on her face, Sandy walked away to get herself something to eat. “We have another hour before it's time to shift. Then we can run . . .” Whatever Jared was going to say was lost as voices called for him. Jared turned in the direction of the commotion to find Jake, Chad and Chris tussling with each other. “You three are something else.” Jared laughed, as he walked over to join his friends, leaving Jensen alone. Jake was Jared’s second in command and oldest friend. Chad and Chris were his lieutenants. The three helped advise Jared on pack business and would step in, overseeing the care of the pack when Jared was away. After a few minutes Jared noticed Jensen had not joined him. He looked around, seeing him leaning against the banister, his body turned away and his shoulders slumped. Jared thought Jensen looked sad but before Jared could call to him, Chris was demanding his attention. When he looked up again, he found that Jensen was gone.

 

Seeing that he had been dismissed by Jared, Jensen pushed himself away from the banister and went to make himself useful. He returned to the kitchen to begin cleaning up before the run. He'd made sure everyone had eaten, so he began to wrap up the leftovers and store them in the fridge. After the run the pack would want to return to their own homes for rest with their mates or families. Jensen wanted to make sure that everything was tidy for Jared’s return. 

 

“Did you really eat?” Misha’s voice startled him. He spun around to see his childhood friend leaning against the counter. 

 

“Not hungry. Just drop it,” he said as he turned back to scrubbing down the sink. 

 

“Jensen, what's wrong? Talk to me.” The question only made him scrub harder. Misha’s hand over his forced him to stop and drop the sponge. “I can feel your sadness.” Shaking his head, he tried to pull away. Misha just gripped him tighter. “Please Jensen, talk to me. I know it’s more than just you feeling overwhelmed or a misunderstanding between you and Jared.”

 

“I can’t. It’s my shame to bear.”

 

“What are you talking about? Jensen look at me.” Misha forced Jensen to turn around. “What shame are you talking about?”

 

“Jared doesn't want me. He wants Sandy.” Jensen said in a hushed voice. “Jared just doesn’t want me. That’s the only thing I can come up with. We’ve only mated the one time. Nothing else, no claiming bite. He hasn’t even given me his knot. He even got Sebastian to prescribe me suppressants. He wants Sandy. I know that now and I think he finally realized he loves her, not me. He just doesn’t know how to tell me or how to give me back to JD. No one would want me anyway. Not in our pack. Where will I go? What am I supposed to do?” Jensen felt his heart breaking at admitting that out loud. “I guess I’ll just have to stay here, step aside while Jared takes Sandy as his mate. He must have realized once he mated with me that she was really his true mate.” The words were out of his mouth before he even knew it. “She's all over him and he does nothing to stop her. You saw them tonight, before everyone arrived, standing together like mates.” The tears were hot against his skin. This was the first time he'd spoken those words out loud. Too afraid to give voice to them because then that made it real. Now, Misha knew his shame and he hated that. It was fine for him to know this, to live with it in silence everyday but not for his friend to know. “He’s never knotted me, he’s never claimed me. I have no claiming bite . . .”

 

“Have you spoken to him?” 

 

Jensen's head snapped up and he looked at Misha horrified. “Of course not. He's my alpha. I would never question him.” Misha sighed and wiped away the tears. He knew his friend was right, you never questioned an alpha, especially if that alpha was also your mate. 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Jared's voice from outside drew their attention. “Everyone, it’s time.” 

 

Hearing Jared’s voice drew them both out of the kitchen and onto the porch. Jensen started walking toward Jared and stopped next to the hot grill. He took another step, about to go to Jared when he saw Sandy.

 

Mated pairs typically moved off to shift together, something that was done to strengthen their bond with each other. Jensen was about to join his mate when he saw him with Sandy. Jensen stood rooted to his spot as Jared began to undress getting ready to shift. Yes, he was their alpha but he was also mated, he should have been shifting with Jensen. He shifted without me, Jensen's mind screamed. He stumbled backwards as if Jared had dealt him a physical blow. His arms flailed, trying to stop himself from falling and he hit the grill with his arm and side. His t-shirt and flesh were no match for the heat of the grill. He yelped out in pain. The only thing stopping his body from fully falling into the grill was Misha as he pulled him back. 

 

“Shift Misha. I'm fine.” Jensen hissed, trying to hide the pain he was in, both physical and emotional as he turned from Misha. He stripped off his clothes quickly hoping Misha would do the same. Without another word, both were naked and shifting into their wolves. Misha nudged at Jensen with his nose. Jensen nudged him back, urging him to join in the run. He watched as Misha bounded down the steps, only to stop and look back at him. Jensen gave a soft bark hoping it would get his friend moving. Casting a glance backward, Misha eyed Jensen and then turned and ran in the direction of the pack. Jensen waited until Misha was out of sight before limping down the stairs. Even in his wolf form his burns hurt. Running tonight with the pack was off the table. He needed to find somewhere he could rest and lick his wounds, both the burns to his body and the rejection of his alpha. 

 

Limping he made his was into the woods in search of a patch of cool grass to lay in. He panted at the pain. Right now it gave him something to focus on rather than dwelling on Jared’s rejection. He came to a small clearing near a fallen tree. The grass was high and inviting. He circled the area, scenting it to make sure no one had laid claim to it. Satisfied that no other wolf had been there, he laid down and let the whimper he'd been holding back out. He fought against the desire to howl for his mate, to let him know he was hurt and in need of him. What was the point? Jared had shifted without him; clearly, he wasn't missed and it was better to be alone at this point. 

 

He licked at his wounds and shifted his body trying to find a comfortable position to lay in. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to Mother Moon to take his pain away, to help him settle with the knowledge that he was unwanted, to help him guard his heart from further hurt. He lay hidden in the tall grass and closed his eyes. He focused on the physical pain so, he didn't have to deal with the emotional pain he felt. He must have dozed off for a while when he heard the yips and calls from the pack. He raised his head, his ears twitching as he listened. Lowering his head to the ground, he ignored them. He closed his eyes again shutting out the outside world. 

 

He didn’t stir until the noise was directly next to him. He leapt to his paws and yelped at the pain, despite himself. He forced his wounded paw down, not willing to let the other wolf see his weakness. He recognized the wolf in front of him - Sandy. Sandy was there to mock him. He bared his teeth at her, his ears flat against his skull. The fur along his back stood up and his tail swished back and forth rapidly, clear signs he was agitated. He snapped at her, which was his way of saying ‘fuck you’ to her. He advanced on her, wanting to sink his teeth into her neck, rip her flesh from bone. 

 

He wanted her to hurt as much as he hurt. If he managed to do that, at least maybe some of his pain would abate. He growled at her, his anger and pain rolling into one and he pounced, sinking his teeth into her neck. She howled at the attack, at his teeth sinking into her flesh, calling for their alpha. She tried to shake him off, causing him to clamp down harder. He paid no attention to the approaching sounds until he heard a low growl coming from their alpha, his alpha and his mate. Jared growled again, a clear warning for Jensen to back down. Jensen ignored the warning, too wrapped up in wanting to hurt Sandy like he hurt. He refused to back down, despite Jared’s continued warning growls and Sandy’s whimpers of pain. He was so focused on the whimpers that he hadn’t noticed Jared’s swift movements, until Jared’s body was slamming into him. He let go of his grip on Sandy and watched as Jared circled her, inspecting her wounds before lapping at them. Seeing that, what Jared did for her and not him, sent him over the edge. Ignoring his pain, he growled his anger at his alpha and snapped his teeth. 

 

Jared growled at him, issuing him a warning to stand down. He ignored the order, flattening his ears and lowering his backside in protection. He snapped at Jared and Sandy again. Jared had enough of whatever was going on with Jensen and seeing the pack around them, he decided to put his omega in his place. He growled once more, his last warning to the omega to do as he was told. 

 

Something broke in Jensen, after seeing Jared’s attention go first to Sandy instead of him and then Jared’s warnings to submit. Jensen stood his ground refusing to obey his alpha. Without further warning, Jared’s full body weight slammed against him, slamming his wounded body into the dead tree. He felt Jared’s teeth on his neck and heard the low growl in Jared’s throat. A warning to submit to him. Jensen yelped in pain. He felt Jared’s body cover his own and for a moment he wanted to submit, wanted to roll over and present his belly to his alpha until he heard Sandy’s whimpering. He tried to roll out from under Jared but was pinned. He reached around with his snout and bit at Jared. Jared reared back and brought the full weight of his body down on him again. Jensen howled out in pain. Jared backed up, shifting to his human form. He looked down at Jensen, seeing that the smaller wolf was hurt. 

 

“Shift.” Jared yelled out to everyone. Quickly, the pack did as they were told, astonished by what they had just witnessed. An omega daring to disobey an alpha, especially his mate. Jared’s breath was coming in rapid gulps as he fought to stay in control of his anger. What the hell had gotten into Jensen? How dare he attack another member of his pack. Now, he lay in his wolf form, not shifting. 

 

“Jensen, shift now!” Jared yelled, causing the smaller wolf to stir and stand on legs that barely supported him. Jared took a step toward him. Jensen looked up at his alpha and then watched as Sandy stepped forward, placing a hand on Jared. Jared looked at Jensen. Why wouldn’t his mate do as he was told? He was clearly fighting to ignore his command. Jared could feel it through their bond. He watched as those green eyes regarded him wearily and he realized what he’d just done. He had hurt his omega, his mate. Something was wrong with Jensen and he needed to get to the bottom of it. He stepped closer to the omega and felt Jensen bristle at his action. Sandy’s touch caught his attention for a moment, and he turned to her. As he turned back to Jensen, he saw him take a few steps backward. Before he could even speak to him, Jensen turned and ran into the woods. Jared called after him, only to be ignored. 

 

JD stepped forward, turning to look at Jared as if to confront him. After seeing what had just transpired between Jensen and Jared, JD’s first reaction was to protect the young omega. But knowing his place in the pack, and the fact that he would be showing disrespect to not only another alpha, but to their pack alpha, JD backed down. He saw the look on Jared’s face; it was one of anger and confusion and he dared to meet Jared’s eyes. 

 

He felt his wolf bristle as the alpha shot him a look, indicating that defying him right now would not be wise. He knew if he did, it would result in a fight between himself and the younger alpha; one he knew he wouldn’t win. 

 

He shot a look back at Jared, one that conveyed his displeasure at the situation and said ‘fix this, now’ before he took a step back.

 

He heard Chris’ voice. “Right now it’s best to just let it go. I know you wanna protect Jensen. But, let them work this out, whatever this is.”

 

“Yeah,” he growled in response before he turned and followed the pack as the retreated to their own homes.

 

Chris watched as the pack members dispersed. He and Chad had stayed back to make sure the pack did as Jared, their alpha, had ordered. They would stand guard, making sure that everyone returned to their homes safely before they also went home.

 

Chad turned to Chris, a look of concern on his face. “What the hell was that? What was Jensen thinking?”

 

“I don’t know, but it wasn’t good,” Chris said as he turned away from him. “Come on let’s make sure that everyone gets home, then we can call it a night.” He called over his shoulder as he started walking in the same direction as the pack, followed by Chad.

 

Jensen ignored his injuries as he ran. Jared had put someone before him and then caused him injury without taking the time to find out why he was upset. Or why he was on the attack, even though the attack was against a beta from their pack; something he had known he shouldn’t have done. But, it was all too much for him. He couldn’t ignore the pain at that moment and had lashed out. He knew if Jared - and especially Sandy - had anything to do with it, he’d pay dearly for his actions. Right now, he just didn’t care. He ran blindly at first, needing to distance himself from his pack and Jared. Stopping for a moment to scent the air, he was assured that no one was following him. He continued to run despite the pain he was in. He ignored it; he was getting good at ignoring things he mused to himself. His mind raced with these thoughts and he tried to quiet them. He needed a place to rest, to think on what to do. He couldn’t go back to the cabin to get his bag as he’d planned. He had to find another option.

 

On instinct he ran, not stopping until he reached one of his secret places. He needed a sanctuary, a place where no one was around, including Jared. He needed to rest, to figure out what to do next. He hurt, body and soul. The pack had just witnessed Jared’s actions of putting Sandy first. He had shown the pack that he no longer wanted Jensen. Sandy was the mate that Jared wanted, not him. He let out a soft mournful howl, feeling his heart breaking into tiny pieces. He said a prayer to Mother Moon, to spare him further pain, to let his life end now. There was nothing left for him. The one he loved, his mate, didn’t love him. He knew it and now the entire pack knew it, had witnessed his rejection by Jared. 

 

He and Jared had run the woods together when Jensen had first moved into the cabin. He had enjoyed their time together, exploring the woods at the back of their home. That was until Jared started pointing out the places he, Jake and Sandy, and Jared’s other childhood friends would romp. But, it was hearing Sandy’s name that soured it for Jensen. It was like she was always there, a third person in their mating. When Jared was away at work or taking care of pack business, Jensen wandered the woods, trying to find a place to make his own. He’d managed to find two areas, both so different from each other. 

 

One was a rocky cave that he had to climb up a ledge to reach. The cave was deep and dark, cool air surrounded him as he explored the area. It felt like home to him, a perfect place to make a den out of. He shook his head at the thought of a den and he smiled at the idea of his belly swollen with Jared’s pups. Then reality hit him. Jared would have to want to knot him to sire pups which was something Jared was clearly not interested in doing. No, he was most likely saving that intimacy for Sandy. Swiping at the tears forming, he let out a ragged breath trying to push those thoughts away. Over time Jensen kept returning to the cave with supplies. He wasn’t sure why, but he just couldn’t shake the need to prepare the cave for something he knew would never happen. He brought soft blankets and pillows, creating a birthing den. He knew it was stupid. He told himself every time he added to his den. It was just his traitorous omega biology trying to prepare for something that he would never have, never experience. But he did it anyway. 

 

He had made sure there were enough bottles of water and dry food for an extended period of time, should he ever need a place to escape to. Aside from food and water, he made sure he had lanterns, candles, matches and a first aid kit. And, as stupid as it seemed, even to him, he’d stolen a few of Jared’s shirts that still smelled of him. It had calmed him to know he had something of his alpha’s in his den. He’d known it was a place they should have been preparing together but that dream was dead to him. 

 

The second place was so different. It wasn’t a cave but a circle of closely knitted trees near a creek. He had enjoyed the sound of the water and the feel of the sun on his skin as he looked the area over. The grass was tall, nearly to his knees. There were two fallen trees near the creek and he had sat on one to look at the water as it flowed by. The sound had been soothing, and he’d enjoyed sitting there not worrying about anything. He knew the area offered no protection from the elements in bad weather, but when the sun was out and the air was warm it was a good place to come and relax. 

 

He was content in knowing he had a place or two to he could come to and just be himself. He also knew that Jared had no idea about either of his secret places. No one did. He smiled, what would Jared do if he found out his little secret places? That he’d dared to find somewhere he felt he belonged. Some place or places that were his own. His secret places were only for him and no one else, despite his longing to share them with Jared. He knew if Sandy had found out about them, she would have tried to ruin this for him. Somehow, she would have made these areas for herself or for her and Jared. He shook his head, it didn’t matter now, nothing mattered. He forced himself to let go of his memories. He just had to get to his den before anyone found him. He didn’t want to risk one of the pack members finding him and bringing him back to Jared. Once he was secluded in his den, he’d let himself drift off, let Mother Moon take him to be with his parents.  

 

Jensen stopped, looking up at the rocky ledge he needed to climb to get to his den. He didn’t need to shift to his human form to make it up there; he knew the ledge and how to climb it with his eyes closed. He’d made sure he could climb the area in human and wolf form. He was thankful for that. He didn’t think he had the strength to shift right now with his wounds. Slowly he made his way along the ledge to the opening of his den. He was panting by the time he reached it. He longed to lay down on his soft blankets. He also longed for Jared. 

 

Shaking his head, he pushed that thought away. Once inside, he crawled to his bed and allowed his body to finally rest. He licked at his wounds and yelped. He could feel the bite wounds from Jared and whimpered. The bites on his body should not have been made from a fight but from his mating with Jared. Something Jared hadn’t found him worthy of. Yes, they had sex to consecrate their union, but Jared had not marked him or knotted him. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come. He was so tired. Within minutes of closing his eyes, he was sound asleep.

 

Jared looked at his pack, frustration clear on his face. “Should we go after him alpha?” A voice asked from the pack. 

 

“No, he needs to calm down. Right now, he’s hurt and upset. I’ll give him time to come home and explain himself. Everyone, go back to your homes for the night. But if anyone does come across Jensen, I expect you to protect him, care for him and notify me. Is that understood?” 

 

A collective  _ yes _ went out through the pack. Jared turned and walked back in the direction of their cabin. He stopped long enough to pick up his clothes and pulled them on. He felt along his front pocket for his ring and slid it back on. He worried at it, twisting it around his finger as he worried over Jensen.

 

Sandy was beside him, and he asked her. “Why did you seek out Jensen?” He asked. Sandy looked up at him, a wry smile on her face. 

 

“I wanted to know why your mate, your omega wasn’t with you. I found him lounging in the grass. Lounging! When he should have been by your side.” 

 

Jared ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “What business was it of yours if he was lounging in the grass or by my side? He’s my mate. Go home Sandy.” Jared said, walking past her. 

 

“But, he attacked me. What are you going to do about that?” 

 

He turned back to her. “Right now, nothing. I don’t know why he did that. Why any of this happened or why you felt the need to seek out my mate. Do as I said and go home.” Jared’s hazel eyes flashed with anger as his hands curled into fists. He pushed past her and walked into the cabin.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Jake and Misha quietly watched the scene unfold before them. Jake walked inside after Jared, while Misha watched Sandy leave. He turned once she had headed back to her home, and he 

saw Jensen’s clothes still on the deck. He picked them up and his chest tightened when he saw the t-shirt. The right side of it was not only scorched but the material was burned through in areas. Misha forced his lungs to breathe as he realized that Jensen was seriously hurt. Add that to what had happened with Sandy and then with Jared, he must be in agony. Misha walked in to find Jared and Jake standing in the kitchen, each with a beer bottle in their hands. 

 

“What’s that in your hands?” Jared asked pointing to the shirt. Misha held it up and watched Jared’s features turn from anger to concern. “That’s Jensen’s shirt. What happened to it?” Jared asked as he put the bottle down. 

 

“He lost his balance right before the shifting and fell against the grill. He said he was fine.” Jared’s hands clenched into fists when he heard this. 

 

“Why didn’t he say something to me?” Jared asked, taking the shirt from Misha. 

 

Misha mumbled under his breath ‘would it have mattered?’ in response. 

 

“What did you say?” Jared bellowed, his voice filling the room and causing the other men to flinch. Jake looked at his brother, shooting him a look of anger. Jake steered Jared out of the room to calm him down. A few minutes later Jake walked back in. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? He’s worried about Jensen and trying to figure it all out.” Jake said as he slammed his fist down on the counter. Misha turned to him. 

 

“Oh, so now he cares about Jensen? Why, only to save face in front of his pack? He doesn’t care about Jensen and Jensen isn’t stupid. Jensen knows . . .” Neither man noticed Jared enter the room. 

 

“Jensen knows what?” He demanded. Jake tried to steer his brother out of the room, to keep him from saying anything else to anger Jared. 

 

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Jake said, as he turned back to see Jared standing behind them both. He saw the swirl of emotion in Jared’s eyes and was about to speak more when Jared put his hands up, stopping them both. 

 

“Let him speak. He’s a member of this pack and he has something to say. I want to hear it.” Jared looked at them, waited for Misha to speak. 

 

“Alpha, clearly my brother is crazy. Please forgive him for speaking on a subject he knows nothing about.” Jake said, trying to defuse the situation. 

 

Not waiting for another invitation, Misha began to speak to their alpha. “Sandy is always around, touching you. You went to her first tonight, you always do that. You put her first before your mate. Jensen’s not blind. He saw you with her.  Do you even know anything about your mate? What he does all day? How he’s lonely for his alpha and longs for his mate? He cries himself to sleep in his bedroom. Why does he even have a bedroom? Why isn’t your omega, your mate in your bed with you where he belongs? And you had him go on suppressants! Why did you even bother to mate him if you didn’t want him? If you wanted Sandy why didn’t you just mate with her? That way Jensen would have had a chance at happiness with someone else. He could have mated with another alpha or a beta who would love him.” Misha stopped to take a shaky breath before continuing, uninterrupted by Jared. “An alpha is supposed to take care of his mate, to treasure them, especially if that mate is an omega. You haven’t marked him, you probably haven’t knotted him. Is there even a bond between you and your omega? Because if there was, you’d know how he feels. How he feels unwanted. Because of you. Now, the entire pack knows you don’t want him. He has nowhere to go and no one to go to. The only thing he can do is stay mated to you while you romance Sandy. Or possibly leave, letting the bond sever. Do you know what that will do to him? It will kill him!” Misha ended his rant looking up at Jared, defiance showing in his blue eyes. Jared and Jake stood looking at him, mouths open.

 

“Wait, what?” Jared asked in disbelief. “Why would Jensen think any of that? I love him. I chose him to mate with. The only reason I haven’t marked him or knotted him, if you must know, is because of his age. I was waiting until he turned eighteen, which is in less than a month.” He scrubbed his hands down his face. “I mated with him because I love him, and I couldn’t wait to - to be with him. But, I had every intention of fulfilling our mating ritual when he was of legal age. I didn’t want to force him into a mating, then being marked and knotted all at once. I wanted to give him time to adjust. I thought I was doing the right thing. As far as Sandy, we’re just friends. I have no other feelings for her.” Jared backed up and collided with the counter. 

 

Misha turned to look at him. “Did you tell Jensen all this or just assumed he knew? Plus, you might want to clue Sandy in to all of this. She was with you during the shift, where Jensen should have been.” Misha said matter-of-factly and was met with a punch to his bicep from Jake 

 

“I totally fucked this up.” Jared admitted, looking at them. “I have to find him. He thinks I don’t love him. That I don’t want him. He’s hurt, and then I - then I basically attacked him in front of the pack.” Jared ground out. He started taking his shirt off as he walked to the back doors to shift. Throwing the doors open, he growled as he shifted. Once in his wolf form he howled to Jensen, hoping his mate would answer him. When no answer came he whimpered and bounded off the steps in search of Jensen. He ran off in the direction of the fight from earlier. When he reached that point, he stopped and scented the air. He caught the vaguest whiff of Jensen and took off in that direction.

 

Jared ran through the woods, letting the faint scent of Jensen lead the way. He stopped several times, making note of where he was. It was a part of the packlands he had visited years ago, but, he’d never taken Jensen there. He wondered how Jensen had come out this way when most of the pack preferred to stick to the less rocky area to run through. He sniffed the air again and caught the familiar scent of his mate and ran in that direction, only to stop in front of a cave where the scent of Jensen was overwhelming to him.

 

Jared found Jensen’s cave and was surprised by it, having never realized what Jensen had been up to. Not being familiar with the ledge or the cave, Jared shifted into his human form. Carefully he climbed the ledge to reach the mouth of the cave. He could sense Jensen’s presence, barely. At that moment Jared felt the weakest of connection between Jensen and himself. He felt the pain Jensen was in, the agony from the burns and the throbbing from his bites. He cursed himself for his stupidity, for failing Jensen. The pain was mixed with something else - fear. Fear of being alone. Jared’s inner wolf howled to get out, to comfort Jensen, to prove to his mate that he was wanted, loved and desired. His wolf growled as he was hit with another wave of pain and the wish to die, Jensen’s sadness, wanting his suffering to end. He looked around, noticing that Jensen had created a den. Searching, he saw Jensen lying in his wolf form on a pile of blankets and his shirts. He was laying on his left side and his breathing was erratic. He didn’t even raise his head when he heard noise coming from the mouth of the cave. 

 

Hearing the noise coming closer, Jensen whimpered at it. “Jen, Jensen.” He heard Jared’s voice but didn’t respond. He was past the point of caring. “Jensen, please.” Jensen whimpered at Jared, figuring his mind was playing tricks on him. He thought it was just another way for Mother Moon to torture him, letting his mind conjure the one he loved, the one he couldn’t have, the one who didn’t love him. He’d laugh at this if he could in his wolf form. He prayed that his suffering would be over soon. He couldn’t beat to see another sunrise knowing that Jared had truly rejected him. 

 

Jared had chosen Sandy over his own mate, and his heart broke again. At least if he died, Jared would be able to move on and finally take Sandy as his mate. Even if he didn’t die from his wounds, he’d stay here in the cave until he was well enough to move on. He’d leave the pack, letting them think he’d died so Jared would be free to take the beta and make the pack stronger. Tears slipped from his eyes at the thoughts that whirled in his head. This was what it mean to love someone, to give them up so they could be happy, then he never wanted to love anyone ever again. The movement continued behind him, he heard it and ignored it. No one knew where he was, so it was only his mind playing tricks on him he told himself. He closed his eyes, willing the darkness to claim him. He felt a hand touching him and it startled him, causing him to flinch and then whimper at the pain. 

 

“Jensen, can you hear me?” Jared’s voice again, cutting through the haze in his mind. “Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt? Gods, I’m so sorry I let you down. That you thought I didn’t want you. Please listen to me. I chose you as my mate, not Sandy. I don’t want her as my mate, never have.” He felt fingers running through his fur and he huffed at the feeling. “I love you Jensen.” Jared’s voice whispered in his ear. He felt warm breath on his neck and then arms wrapping around him, gently pulling him in close. The fingers continued to stroke his fur, it was soothing, and he let his eyes close. The dream was so real, Jensen thought to himself. It was a comforting thought that Mother Moon would offer this to him, his heart’s desire as he slipped into the darkness rising up to claim him. He let out a low, throaty growl of contentment, if this was his last moment alive, at least he’d die with a happy thought.

 

Jared sat through the night keeping a close eye on Jensen. He felt the heat radiating from Jensen’s hurt body and prayed to Mother Moon that an infection wasn’t setting in from the burns or bite wounds. He flinched at the thought of the wounds, the ones he’d inflicted on Jensen. How could he ever hope for Jensen to forgive him? How could he ever forgive himself? He withdrew slowly and carefully from Jensen, so he could shift into his wolf. 

 

His wolf whimpered seeing his mate in the state he was in. He nudged Jensen with his nose, he was met with a slight huff. It was good enough for him at the moment. He continued to nose at Jensen until he found the bite wounds and lapped at them, cleaning them and trying his best to convey his sorrow for what he’d done. When he was satisfied with the care he’d given to those wounds, he got up and circled Jensen, eyeing his burns. Gingerly he lapped at those, trying to care for the injuries, willing Jensen to open his eyes. When he did, Jared could see that the bright light that was usually in those green eyes was missing. Jensen huffed at him and closed his eyes again. 

 

Jared shifted back and searched the cave. He found the first aid kit, but it would be useless while Jensen stayed in his wolf form. He found a bowl and grabbed one of the water jugs. He poured some water into the bowl and brought it to Jensen. He sat on the edge of the blankets, bowl in hand and brought it up to Jensen. 

 

“Jensen, you need to drink. Please.” Jared said as he placed his free hand on Jensen. He inched the bowl closer, trying to entice him into drinking. Jensen regarded the bowl and Jared with weary eyes but eventually his thirst won out. He slowly lapped at the water, feeling the coolness coat his sore throat. “That’s it, Jen. Drink. I’m here, I’ll take care of you. I swear I won’t fail you again.” Jared vowed looking into the eyes he missed seeing. Jensen stirred hearing those words and looked at Jared. He raised his head and pushed himself up onto his paws and leaned into Jared’s warmth. His tongue darted out and flicked across Jared’s face. Jared was about to pull away when he realized that Jensen was comforting him. He was lapping at tears Jared hadn’t realized he was crying. 

 

“Jensen, no don’t worry about me. Please lay down.” At Jared’s urging, Jensen obeyed. With some difficulty he returned to his position, on his side. Jared leaned in and placed a kiss on his head. “Do you think you can shift so I can properly clean and bandage your wounds?” Jared asked, concern in every word he spoke. Jensen let out soft growl in response and did as asked of him. Jared watched as Jensen shifted and it looked painful to him. Jared had to force himself not to react at seeing Jensen in pain or the wounds his body sported. They would heal in time, with barely any indication of the burns or bites. Jensen lay on his good side as Jared retrieved the first aid kit and returned to sit next to him. 

 

“Jared? Why - why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with Sandy, your true mate?” Jensen let out a moan of pain as he tried to move away from Jared. “I’ll be fine. I’m sure you would rather be with her, caring for her.” Jared ignored the words, knowing Jensen was speaking from a place of hurt, the hurt he’d caused Jensen. Jared looked at him, hazel eyes registering concern as he tended to Jensen’s wounds. When he was done, he sat back and placed a hand on Jensen’s arm. 

 

“I’m sorry I caused you so much pain. There is no one I want more than you. You are my true mate. I had no idea that JD didn’t tell you my plans and I should have told you myself. I could have prevented all of this.” Jensen listened as Jared spoke, he sounded so sad. “I chose you as my mate because I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. There has never been anyone else. I’m sorry I made you feel unwanted, unloved. I wanted to mate with you. But, my plan was to not overwhelm you. I wanted to wait to mark you, fully claim you and knot you, until you turned eighteen. I never meant for any of this to happen. Sandy is just a friend, a litter mate, nothing more.” Jared looked down at Jensen and lowered his hand to Jensen’s, picking it up, he raised it to his lips and kissed the open palm. “Please give me a chance to make this up to you. I love you.” 

 

Jensen stared up into his mate’s pain clouded eyes. The words were registering in his mind. Jared loved him. Jared wanted him. He was Jared’s true mate. He reached up to cup Jared’s cheek, pulling him down for a kiss. “I love you Jared. Enough to let you go if that’s what you want.” Jensen said, looking away because he didn’t want to see the look of pity if Jared really didn’t want him. 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Jared kissed him passionately on the lips and then smiled. “I’m not letting you go and I’m not going anywhere,” he said as he worked his way down Jensen’s jaw to his neck. He licked at the tender skin before sinking his teeth in, drawing blood and marking Jensen as his. Jensen let out a startled sound as Jared’s teeth sunk into his neck. When he realized what Jared was doing he let out a moan and felt himself relax, allowing himself to submit to Jared’s claiming bite. He felt Jared withdraw his teeth and then Jared’s tongue as it lapped at the blood and soothed the torn skin. 

 

“Jensen, I can help you heal. If I knot you, strengthen our bond, I’ll be able to give you some of my strength. But, I need to know you want this, that I’m not forcing you because I’m your mate, your alpha and you feel it’s your duty to me.” Jared said looking Jensen in the eyes, trying to convey everything he felt. Jensen looked back into his eyes and for the first time saw love, want and desire reflected back at him. Jared knew that as the alpha, he would be able to help his omega heal faster than he would on his own. This was common among mated pairs.

 

“I want this.” Jensen said, barely a whisper but he was heard by Jared. 

 

“How - how do you, I don't want to hurt you. Cause you more pain.” Slowly and with a few grunts of pain, Jensen rolled onto his stomach. Jared watched as Jensen presented himself to him and he had to fight back the urge to blanket Jensen's body with his. “Are you sure?” Jared asked again, unsure of anything at that moment except that he wanted to truly claim Jensen. 

 

“Yes, alpha. Please. . .” His words were cut off by Jared's growl and he felt his body begin to relax as his slick began to coat his rim, readying his body for his alpha. 

 

Jared scented the air, realizing that Jensen's body was producing slick, signaling his desire for him. Jared’s desire for his mate won out over any other thoughts. His mind and his wolf screamed  _ ‘minewantneedmate’ _ . He heard a moan coming from Jensen as he lowered himself to the blankets and raised his hips, presenting himself to Jared. That was all Jared needed to claim Jensen. Jared’s finger circled Jensen’s rim, wiping the slick around his opening and Jensen groaned with wanted. Jared gently pushed a finger in, feeling the heat of his mate’s body pulsing around him. One finger became two and then eventually three as he gently opened Jensen up. He withdrew his fingers and heard Jensen whine at the loss. 

 

Jensen had felt full with Jared’s fingers in him, pressing against his prostate, pulling tiny moans from his lips. At the loss of the fingers he whined and pushed his ass back signaling to Jared he wanted him. He laid his head on his arms, waiting for Jared to touch him again.

 

Jared wasted no time giving Jensen what he wanted. He pushed the tip of his cock carefully past the tight ring of muscle, easing himself in until he was fully sheathed in his mate and he tilted his head back and growled. He stilled his body, allowing Jensen’s body time to adjust at the intrusion. He felt Jensen’s muscles pulsating around him; the warm heat and the smell of Jensen was so intoxicating to him. He reminded himself to breathe and wait for Jensen. This was about showing Jensen he was desired as his mate. 

 

“Alpha.” Jensen cried out and Jared’s mind snapped into focus. He pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock in, only to push back in, and they both groaned. He repeated this several times, feeling Jensen pushing back to meet his thrusts. Jared pulled Jensen up and back against his chest. With Jensen fully seated on his lap and his cock, he grabbed him by the hips and began rocking Jensen up and down. 

 

Jensen let himself go limp in Jared’s arms, his head nestled in the crook of Jared’s neck, letting Jared take control. He felt Jared’s knot swell and push against his rim. He felt his breath being punched out of him as Jared lifted him up and then back down on his cock, pushing his knot past his already stretched rim. He raised his arms, grabbing Jared around the neck and felt Jared kiss his neck before his teeth sunk back into the claiming mark he’d made earlier. The burn from both the stretch of his rim and the pain from the teeth was too much for his overly stimulated body and he screamed Jared’s name as he arched against the alpha. One of Jared’s hands moved from his hips and trailed his body until it reached Jensen’s hard cock. Jared’s warm fingers encircled him, rubbing precome down his shaft. 

 

“Gonna come for me, Jen? Wanna make this good for you.” Jared murmured against his neck. His fingers stroked Jensen’s cock, up and down and then he flicked his wrist and Jensen’s body gave in to what was happening to him. He felt his body seize as his orgasm hit him. He came with such force that his vision whited out. He felt the warmth of his come against his stomach and he shuddered against Jared’s body. Jared gently helped them down onto their sides, his knot still fully sheathed in Jensen. The clenching of Jensen’s channel around his cock felt so good, he hummed against Jensen’s neck and licked at his bite. They would stay knotted together until Jared’s orgasm was over. Jared felt the familiar tingle as his orgasm worked its way through his body. He rocked his hips back and forth, hitting Jensen’s prostate on every other stroke, helping Jensen enjoy the after-wave of his own orgasm. 

 

Jensen felt the first of Jared’s orgasms hit as Jared flooded his insides with come, and he heard Jared muttering his name. Jensen’s eyes felt heavy as he lay in Jared’s arms, as Jared’s cock pulsed in him and shot another load. Jared moved slightly and Jensen felt the shift and pull of the knot in his body, tying them together and he hissed at the slight pain from the movement. 

 

“Sorry.” Jared mumbled as he reached for a blanket to cover them. He threaded his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “Sleep, my sweet one,” he said and he felt Jensen snuggle into his arms and heard him sigh contently. Jared listened as Jensen’s breathing evened out and looked at his sleeping mate. He felt what Jensen felt; happiness, love and devotion. He nuzzled his nose to the back of Jensen’s neck, breathing in the scent of him, and let sleep take him. 

 

Jensen woke, still in the arms of Jared but they were no longer knotted. He moved slightly not wanting to wake Jared and felt the soreness of his body. 

 

“Morning.” Jared said at seeing Jensen awake. Jensen looked over his shoulder at Jared, eyes wide at the realization that this was real. He was here, in Jared’s arms. Jared had claimed him, marked him with a bite and knotted him. They were finally a true mated and bonded pair. 

 

“Jen?” Jared asked, concern flooded his voice as he saw the tears sliding down Jensen’s cheeks. The first thought that came to Jared’s mind was that Jensen regretted the night before. That Jensen had allowed himself to be claimed and knotted because he felt obligated to. Jared withdrew himself from Jensen and sat, staring at his mate before reaching out and wiping away the tears. 

 

Jensen smiled at him and then reached up to place a hand over Jared’s heart. “We’re one. I can finally feel the bond. I’m crying because I can feel your love for me. I didn’t - I didn’t think you wanted me.” 

 

Jared looked at him, he reached out with his mind and his wolf, and felt the presence of Jensen and Jensen’s wolf in the back of his mind. “Life-bonded,” he whispered to Jensen.

 

“Yes,” Jensen whispered back.

 

Jared surged forward and caught him in a passionate embrace. “Never think that again.” Jensen nodded, breathing in the scent of his alpha and his body relaxed. “How do you feel? Your burns and the - the wounds I caused you? I’m so sorry for the pain I caused you. I intend to spend the rest of our time together making it up to you.” 

 

Jensen placed a finger on Jared’s lips. “There’s no need. We both made mistakes. Ones that are in the past.” Jensen said and then licked at Jared’s lips. “As far as my wounds, I can feel them healing. Our bond is helping.” 

 

Jared nodded, too afraid to say anything else at the moment. He looked around and then finally broke the silence. “You made a den.” 

 

Jensen blushed and looked away. “I couldn’t stop myself. I’ve been tending to it for over a month.” 

 

Jared’s fingers found Jensen’s chin and gently turned his face, so they were looking at each other. “Does that mean you’d like to have my pups?” Jensen’s green eyes looked at him, searching his face for any clue as to the right answer. “There’s no right or wrong answer. We can try when you’re ready.” Jared said, smiling down at Jensen. 

 

“Yes, I’ve dreamed of it.” Jensen smiled back, and he felt Jared’s hand come to rest on his stomach. 

 

“Want to see you swollen with my pups.” Jared growled, hazel eyes glowing with lust and the desire to breed his mate. Sensing what Jared was feeling, Jensen started to roll over onto his stomach. Jared caught him by the shoulder and rolled him over. “No, I want to see you, look into your eyes.” 

 

Hearing that, Jensen felt his body produce slick preparing him for his mate. Jensen laid on his back, allowed himself to relax and Jared moved between his legs. Jared blanketed him with his body, as he leaned down to lick across Jensen’s jaw line. Jensen arched up into Jared’s touch as he ran his hands down Jensen’s chest. Jared’s lips trailed down Jensen’s neck and stopped as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the hardened nub and Jensen hissed at the sensation. Jared let it go only to move over to the other and his teeth grazed across it. He felt Jensen’s hand clasping his back, fingers digging into his skin. His tongue licked down Jensen’s navel, stopping at his hip bone to suck at the tender skin, leaving another mark. He smiled, knowing they would be the only ones privy to this secret mark. His fingers teased down Jensen’s thigh, followed by kisses. 

 

Jensen wriggled under him and Jared placed a firm hand on his hip to hold him still. He brought it to Jensen’s shaft and flicked his fingers over the tip, smearing precome across the head. He looked up at Jensen, seeing his head leaned back, eyes closed and mouth forming a silent moan. Jared brought his lips to the head of Jensen’s cock and his tongue flicked across the head, tasting the saltiness of his mate. Jared shifted so one hand slid between Jensen’s legs, fingers inching along his ass, reaching for and circling his rim. Slowly, Jared pushed two fingers in, stretching Jensen’s tight channel. He scissored his fingers and felt Jensen’s body shudder as he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

 

Jensen’s eyes snapped open and he raised his head to look at Jared, as Jared mouthed his way down him. The heat from Jared’s mouth had him moaning and arching his back off the blankets. Jared’s head bobbed up and down as he sucked Jensen into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip. He felt Jensen’s body beginning to tense. 

 

“Jared, gonna come.” Jensen breathed out. Jared reached out, entwining his fingers with Jensen’s as he continued to suck him down. Jared felt Jensen’s come hitting the back of his throat and he swallowed it down as he withdrew his fingers. He listened as Jensen moaned his name and he felt his own cock twitch at the breathy sounds he made. He continued to suck and lick as Jensen rode the after waves of his orgasm. He pulled off of Jensen with a wet popping sound and kissed his way back up Jensen’s body to capture his lips, letting Jensen taste himself on his lips and tongue. 

 

Jensen lay panting underneath Jared’s body, feeling Jared pressed against him. Jared kissed him and he tasted himself on Jared’s lips and tongue. He spread his legs, allowing Jared greater access to his body. He felt Jared’s cock pressing at his rim, felt the head pushing past the muscle as Jared gently rocked himself into his body. He moaned at the sensation of being entered, stretched and filled. It burned but he enjoyed it, the feel of Jared, his mate inside him. He watched as Jared looked down at him, hazel eyes a swirl of love, want, need. He reached up, his hands coming to rest on Jared’s muscular biceps and he tilted his hips ups, bringing his legs to circle around Jared’s waist, pulling him in deeper. 

 

Jared pushed further into Jensen as Jensen’s legs circled him, and he let out a possessive growl. He waited for Jensen to adjust to being filled by him before slowly pulling back only to push forward again into his mate’s body. He placed his hands on either side of Jensen’s shoulders and began to set a fast pace as he fucked into Jensen. His mind and his wolf both howling in unison,  _ ‘breedminemateclaim’ _ . He lost himself in the moment, feeling his pleasure build as he began to rut into Jensen. His mind snapped back when he heard Jensen calling his name, he slowed himself, fearing he’d hurt Jensen. He looked down at Jensen, and lust blown green eyes looked back up at him, his cheeks were pink and a fine sheen of sweat glistened his body. 

 

Jared realized Jensen had been moaning his name over and over as he tried to rock up to meet Jared’s thrusts. He leaned down, hungrily kissing into Jensen’s mouth. He felt Jensen passionately return the kiss before breaking away to lick from Jensen’s jawline to his neck. Jared found his claiming bite and bit down again, tasted the blood in his mouth as he sucked at it. He let his tongue worry over the abused flesh and heard Jensen moaning again. He reached down between their bodies, feeling Jensen’s cock hard against their bodies. 

 

“So beautiful. Gods, Jensen, I love you. Mine. My mate.” Jared said, as he ran his fingers over the sensitive and swollen head of Jensen’s cock. He began to fist Jensen’s cock in time to his thrusts. 

 

“Yours.” He heard Jensen utter and he felt his knot swell at that word. Jared pulled out until only the head of his cock was in Jensen before surging back in, stretching Jensen so he took his knot. Jensen moaned against the burn, feeling himself being stretched even further, and he dug his fingertips into Jared’s flesh. Jared’s warm fingers around his cock drove him over the edge; he came again screaming Jared’s name and felt Jared’s lips on his, swallowing any further sounds from him. 

 

Hearing his name being screamed by his mate sent Jared over the edge, he felt his orgasm hit and he came with a guttural growl deep in his throat. His vision whited out and his body tensed up as he felt his come filling his mate. In that moment he said a silent prayer to Mother Moon to bless them with pups. He waited for his heart to stop trying to pound out of his chest and his vision to return before he tried to move them. Gently he rolled them, so Jensen was laying on top of him, supporting him as his knot still pulsed in Jensen. 

 

He reached out and found a blanket, pulling it up to cover their bodies. He felt Jensen shiver; he wasn’t sure if it was from the sensations running through his body from his orgasm and having Jared’s knot in him or if it was from the cold. He ran a hand down Jensen’s back and kissed the top of his head. Jensen stirred against him, lifting his head to look at him. Jared smiled at him, seeing the blissed out look on Jensen’s face and he craned his neck to kiss him. He ran his hand through Jensen’s hair, soothing him to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

When they woke, they were no longer tied, and Jensen whimpered at the loss of not having his alpha in him. Jared reached out and cupped his cheek, pulling him into a needy kiss. Jensen nuzzled against his neck, not wanting to break further contact. He could hear his wolf huffing in happiness. He closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind and felt happiness coming from Jared and his wolf. The bond between them solidified, unbreakable except by death. He heard Jared’s wolf give a low growl at his own, ‘my mate,’ it said. Jensen’s wolf replied with a soft yip, confirming they were truly life-bonded mates. 

 

Jared sniffed his mate, Jensen smelled different to him. His scent was sweeter somehow. Jared pulled him in for another kiss before throwing back the covers. 

 

“We need to get back. The pack was restless when everything happened. I need to calm them down, let them know you’re okay and safe. Then we can move forward as fully bonded mates.” Jared looked at Jensen, seeing the happiness in his eyes and his heart swelled. He kept quiet about the change in Jensen’s scent, fearing that if he voiced his suspicions, that Jensen might have conceived and he was wrong it would hurt Jensen. He wasn’t willing to do anything that might hurt his mate, even voicing his own hope that he’d sired a pup with Jensen in the last twenty-four hours. His wolf protested at the thought of keeping quiet, but he hushed him, telling his wolf the truth would reveal itself soon enough. 

 

Jared stood, extending a hand to Jensen to help him up. Jensen quickly righted things in his den before finding himself being drawn into an embrace by Jared. Jared cupped his face, raising it so they could look into each other’s eyes. “I’ve loved you for so long. I chose you, my wolf chose you. There is no one else for me but you. I’m sorry I hurt you. I truly thought you knew, thought JD spoke with you. I promise to never put anyone before you. You are my life-bonded mate. Never doubt that.” Jared watched as Jensen listened to him. He hoped that Jensen understood how he felt about him. 

 

Jensen raised his hands, one covering Jared’s heart, the other covering his own. “I feel it, our life-bond. I know you love me, that no one comes before me,” he said and leaned into Jared for a kiss. Jared looked around the den, wishing they could stay there, cocooned from the outside world. With a sigh, he took Jensen’s hand and led him to the mouth of the cave. They climbed down, feeling the coolness of the morning air on their naked skin. Once on the ground, Jared shifted into his wolf and waited for Jensen to do the same. 

 

Jensen stood, staring at Jared’s wolf, the alpha of their pack, and his mate. As in his human, his wolf was huge, nearly twice the size of Jensen’s wolf. His hazel eyes glowed against his dark colored fur. Jared huffed at him, pawed at the ground before he advanced, taking a few steps toward Jensen. Instinctively, Jensen knew what Jared wanted. He was waiting for Jensen to shift into his wolf.

 

Jensen was breathtaking in his wolf form. Jared wondered how he’d never taken the time to notice that before. He watched as Jensen went from his human form to his wolf covered in tawny fur. Jensen’s green eyes were staring back at him, they seemed to glow against his fur. Jensen let out a soft yip before lowering himself to the ground, waiting for Jared to approach him. 

 

As Jared stepped forward, Jensen rolled onto his back, presenting his belly in a sign of submission to his alpha and mate. Jared circled him as Jensen lay on his back, paws bent against his body, tail swishing from side to side in happiness. Jared stopped and nosed at Jensen’s throat before running his tongue along Jensen’s snout. He heard Jensen grumble in approval before Jared bit down on his neck, laying claim to his mate in their wolf form. He lapped over the bite before nudging at Jensen to get up, so they could make their way back to the pack.

 

“Jared, thank the Goddess you’re back.” Chad rushed at him. Chad reached out, trying to help steady Jensen but Jared placed himself between his mate and the other alpha. Jensen was still unsteady on his legs; after the past two days, he was still healing. Even with their bond strengthened and Jared adding his strength to Jensen, he was still healing slowly. Chad dropped his hands, not wanting to add to his alpha’s agitation. He’d only meant to offer help, not to offend by touching another’s mated omega. 

 

“What is it?” Jared asked, wearily. It had been a long few days and all he wanted was to get Jensen seen by their doctor and then both of them to bed. He felt like he could sleep for a week. Maybe bears had the right idea about the whole hibernation thing, he thought to himself. 

 

“Jared, Sandy has called for a pack gathering.” 

 

Jared’s head snapped up. “What? She has no cause to do that! On whose authority?” 

 

Chad stepped back, sensing the rising anger in his alpha. “She said it was on your authority.” 

 

Jared looked down at Jensen. He was barely standing on his own two feet. “Chad, help Jensen to our home. Then call for Sebastian to care for him.” Chad started to take a step to reach out for Jensen. 

 

“No, my place is by your side,” Jensen breathed out. 

 

“Jensen, you’re still hurt. You need rest,” Jared said with a pained expression. Jensen shook his head and tried to move away from Jared’s arms. Knowing that fighting, even verbally, was useless, Jared let out a sigh. “Fine, let’s go.” Together, with Chad’s help they made their way to the meeting hall.

 

Jared swung the door of the hall open in anger, letting it slam against the wall. He walked in, followed by Chad who was supporting Jensen. He stopped long enough to make sure Jensen was cared for by a few of the pack members before striding to the center of the hall. “What is the meaning of this?” He demanded, letting his voice rise with each word. He looked around at his pack, most looked uncomfortable at being there. Jared saw Chris trying to get Sandy under control. She broke away from his hold, coming to rest directly in front of him. 

 

“I want it known that Jensen attacked me. He needs to pay for what he did. It goes against pack law to attack another member, unprovoked,” she called out, turning to face the pack members. 

 

Jensen shook off the hands that were supporting him and stepped forward. Slowly and with painful steps he made his way to Jared and Sandy. He swayed on his feet but stood his ground. “There was plenty of provocation,” he said, glaring into her eyes. “I was - and still am - hurt. You know as well as everyone else here to never engage a pack member in wolf form that is wounded. I attacked to protect myself,” he said, defiance in his voice. “But, if our alpha feels my actions were not justified, then I will accept the punishment he deems fit.” Jensen said as he turned to face Jared. 

 

Jared looked at him, hazel eyes softening as he gazed at his mate. Jared knew he couldn't pass judgment in this instance. If he ruled in favor of Jensen it would be seen as favoritism. If he ruled in favor of Sandy, he might cause harm and humiliation to Jensen, something he wasn’t willing to do. 

 

Jared took a step forward to Sandy. “Do you really want to do this? Force a ruling of judgement? I won’t do it, I won’t be the one to rule. I’ll have to step aside and allow Chris, Chad and Jake to make this ruling since they are not only alphas but my second in command and my lieutenants.” Jared said, keeping his voice even so as not to misconstrue his meaning. He was not threatening her, just stating the facts. Her eyes flicked from Jared to Jensen, and then to Jake and Chris who were standing on either side of Jared. She took a step forward toward Jared, a smile on her face. 

 

Sandy reached up, placing her hands on either side of Jared’s face, bringing him in close to her. “You can keep your little omega. Do with him as you see fit. Knot him, let other alpha’s use him, his body. I don’t care. Just make it known in the pack that I’m your beta, your true mate,” she said, a cruel smile on her lips as she tried to pull Jared closer for a kiss. 

 

He brought his arms up, pushing her away from him and he growled, deep in his chest. His anger emanated off of him, causing Sandy to shrink back from him. His hazel eyes darkened, flashing with anger. “You will show Jensen respect. He is my omega and my true mate. We are life-bonded. If you cannot, then you will no longer be a member of this pack.” 

 

Sandy’s eyes widened at his words and his reaction. “You can’t be serious! We were meant to be mates, not you and that little bitch!” She screamed at him, catching the attention of the other pack members. 

 

“You’ll do well to remember you place in this pack.” Jared gritted out at her. 

 

“My place? My place is by your side, as your mate!” 

 

Jared tensed at her words, hands clenched into fists. “Watch yourself. I have a mate, one that is not you and will never be you!” He raised his eyes to look at his pack assembled before him. “Jensen is my mate, my omega. We pledged ourselves to each other before Mother Moon and this pack. As wolves we choose and bond with only one mate for life. Jensen is my life-bonded mate.”

 

Jared heard the murmurs running through his pack. Life-bonded mates were a rarity even among mated pairs. They were able to help one another heal, as Jared had done with Jensen, giving Jensen his strength. They were able to feel what the other felt, even over long distances. They only way to ever separate a life-bond with one’s life-bonded mate was by death; and when one of the pair died, the other would soon follow. One could not live without the other. 

 

“If any of you have an issue with this, you are free to leave this pack. But, know this, you will not be offered protection from any of the other packs. You will be declared a traitor and left packless. If any of you wish to fight me for leadership of this pack, then do it now or show your submission to me as your alpha!” 

 

Jared watched as one by one the pack members showed submission to him by bending to one knee, including Jensen. He fought the urge to tell Jensen to stand but knew his mate would not. 

 

The only one left standing was Sandy, eyes flashing in defiance. “Jared . . .” Whatever else she was about to say was lost as the pack let out a collective growl at her, demanding her submission to their alpha. Slowly, she bent to take a knee, showing her submission. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

Three Months Later:

 

Jared had managed to calm the pack down after everything that had happened with Sandy and Jensen. The pack was stronger, trusting each other again. They were also happy and content, no longer feeling the effects of what Sandy had tried to do - separate their alpha from his mated omega. It had taken time and reassurance on not only his part but Jensen’s that their bond had been created, strengthened and was growing since that fateful full moon shift. 

 

It had taken him a while to feel at ease with leaving Jensen, even in their own home when he went to work. He’d been afraid that he would return home only to find Jensen gone. Jared harbored a fear that Jensen still believed that he really didn’t love him or want him. He’d taken two weeks off to be with Jensen after the pack had shown not only their submission to him but their acceptance of Jensen as Jared’s mated omega. He felt the need to be there with Jensen, to reassure him that he was truly loved and wanted. 

 

He often woke at night, heart beating fast, breath coming in gulps that Jensen wasn’t with him. He would reach over to find Jensen’s warm body asleep next to him in their bed. It wasn’t until his fingers touched on Jensen’s skin that his heart rate calmed or that his breathing returned to normal. He wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep without pressing his body against Jensen’s. He would nose at Jensen’s neck, breathing in his scent before placing a few gentle kisses. He would think of all that he nearly lost only to remember that Jensen had forgiven him for his stupidity. Jared marveled that Mother Moon had seen fit to bless him with Jensen.

 

Jensen had flourished once the bond had been made permanent with Jared. He was happy and content with knowing that Jared did indeed want him and loved him. He knew that even though Jared would have to deal with pack business and his work, Jared was always there for him. He never worried about Jared putting anyone else ahead of him or his feelings. It just didn’t happen now. The moment they had returned home from that night, Jared had moved him into the master bedroom and they had never slept apart since. The bed that had once been in Jensen’s room had been broken down and placed in storage. All his clothing and belongings were now intermingled with Jared’s in their bedroom. He would smile whenever he thought about it, that it was their bedroom, their home. When he was feeling panicked, all he had to do was think of Jared and he would feel Jared’s love for him flowing back at him through their bond.

 

The room that had once been Jensen’s bedroom had been turned into a nursery. Jared had been right in his thinking that Jensen had conceived the night they had fully mated in Jensen’s den. Jensen found himself constantly running his hands over his swelling belly, feeling the movement of their pup. He loved the feel of Jared’s large hands on his belly, loved the way he possessively rubbed the swell, chanting ‘mine’ under his breath when he didn’t realize he was doing it. He also loved the way Jared would lick at the claiming mark, as if he was trying to remind them both that it was real, that Jensen was his and no one else’s. 

 

Jared had also confronted Mark about what happened in his own home. He’d asked to speak with the alpha at the meeting hall, not daring to let Mark anywhere near his home or Jensen.

 

“We need to discuss the situation that happened at my home when you dared to touch my mate. I’d like to know why you thought you had the right to come into my home, speak to Jensen the way you did, put your hands on him. You’re lucky you’re still a part of this pack, let alone alive,” Jared said, as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his desk. His eyes flashed with anger and the other alpha took a step back from him. Chris and Chad stood by him, ready if there was a need to hold him back as he listened to Mark’s explanation as to why he’d dared to touch Jensen. His desire to protect the pack was only surpassed by his ferocity over protecting his mate.

 

“Sandy told me you no longer wanted Jensen. He’s such a pretty omega so I went for it.” Mark looked at Jared, saw how his muscles were tense, and cleared his throat. “I thought since you no longer wanted him, if he and I hit it off, then I could be his alpha. That way you and Sandy could mate, and Jensen and I could mate. Everyone would have what they wanted.” Mark had explained to him. 

 

“So, you want my mate?” Jared growled at him.

 

“At the time, because I thought you didn’t want him as your mate,” Mark explained. “I have no desire for Jensen, not now that I know he’s your life-bonded mate.”

 

Jared rose up, dropping his arms from his chest and placed them on his hips. He stood to his full height, not trying to hide the fact that he was still angry at the thought that this man had touched his mate inappropriately. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chris and Chad move as if they were getting ready to hold him back from an attack.

 

“I’m sorry things happened this way. Had I truly known that wasn’t what you wanted, I would never have dared to touch your mate. Please, alpha, I beg your forgiveness,” Mark pleaded, as he bowed his head to Jared.  

 

“Mark, let me make myself perfectly clear,” Jared replied. “Jensen is my mate. I have always wanted to mate with him and will always want him as my mate. You are to show him the respect he deserves as such. You are also to never go near him again, never touch him.”

 

“Yes, alpha, I understand. Please, convey my apologies to Jensen,” Mark said as he left the office.

 

Jared heard Chris whistle as the exchange ended. “Boy, I’m glad that didn’t come to blows.”

 

Jared turned to him, a smile on his lips. “Why, think I couldn’t take him?”   
  


“No man, I was afraid we wouldn’t be able to stop you from pounding him into the ground,” Chris grinned as he clapped Jared on the back. “You’re pretty damn formidable in a fight, whether you’re in your human form or wolf form. Add the rage you were giving off and Mark didn’t stand a chance of surviving.”

 

“Yeah, don’t think even Sebastian could put Mark back together after you got through with him. I remember when I offered to help you with Jensen. Thought you were gonna rip my arm off,” Chad said as he raised his hands in mock surrender and shuddered at the memory.

 

“I wasn’t that bad!”

 

Chad scoffed at him. “Okay, you just keep telling yourself that. But the entire pack knows not to cross you where your mate is concerned.”

 

Their banter was cut short with a knock at the door. “Yes?” Jared called out and watched as the door opened and he saw Jake standing there. Behind him was Sandy and he felt his wolf bristle at the sight of her. 

 

“Jared, Sandy would like to speak with you.” He stepped aside so Sandy could enter. 

 

“Jared, please, can we speak?” Sandy looked at him, eyes pleading, a weak smile on her lips. 

 

The others started to leave but Jared stopped them. “Stay. I don’t want anything that’s said here to be misunderstood.”

 

She stepped further into the room, trying to touch Jared. Jared flung his hands up, knocking her’s away. “Don’t you touch me,” he spat out at her and moved to stand behind his desk. He placed his hands on the desk, leaned forward and looked at her. “What do you want?”

 

Chad, Chris and Jake stood, rooted to the floor, fighting the desire to run from this uncomfortable exchange but stayed to obey their alpha.

 

“Jared, I miss you.” She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “Please, you can’t just end things like this. We were meant to be together, what we have is special. Can’t you feel it?”

 

“Sandy, there is nothing between us, not anymore and what was there was only ever a friendship. At least on my part. I never have and never will feel anything more than that. And now, I don’t even want to set eyes on you. What you did was unforgivable. I almost lost Jensen because of it,” Jared slammed his hands on the desk in anger. “You sent another alpha into my home, he touched my mate, frightened Jensen. Do you think I would ever forgive you for that? For anything you’ve done?” 

 

“I did it for you,” Sandy whispered.

 

“No, you did it for you! From some deluded idea that we were supposed to be more than friends. I never showed the slightest interest in you that way. You nearly destroyed the trust within the pack. You nearly destroyed Jensen and me in the process. I will never forgive you for that.”

 

They heard the sob that escaped Sandy’s lips as she listened to Jared’s angry words.

 

“You are still a member of this pack. And, as long as you obey pack law, you’re welcome to stay. But, understand this, we are no longer friends. You are nothing to me. You are not to come to my home or contact me. You will never bother Jensen. If you have an issue that is pack related you can speak to Chad, Chris or Jake. As far as I’m concerned, you’re dead to me!”

 

“Please Jared, don’t do this.” She reached out tried to touch him and he backed away from her. “Please you can’t mean that. You still want him, your little omega bitch . . .”

 

“Not another word about Jensen!” Jared yelled at her. 

 

Chris and Chad moved in, standing at Jared’s sides in order to hold him back in case he decided to lash out at Sandy. Jake stepped up to stand by Sandy in case he had to drag her out of the office. The three could feel Jared’s rage intensifying, rolling off of him in waves. 

 

“You have a choice. You can stay in this pack, have the protection the pack offers you as a member. But, I seriously doubt you’ll find many friends here. Or, you can move on, I can reach out to another pack, see if they’d be willing to accept you. We’re done here,” he said and waved a hand at Jake.

 

“Come on Sandy, time to go.” Jake turned and pulled her from the room as she sobbed, begging for Jared to forgive her. 

 

“You okay?” Chris asked, worried about his friend. “You gotta calm down. Jensen’ gonna feel that rage of yours. That’s not good for him or the pup.”

 

Jared dragged his hands down his face as he took several deep breaths. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ve gotta calm down before I go home.” 

 

“So, that went well. How come we never realized what a crazy bitch Sandy was?” Chad said and chuckled, bringing a smile to Chris’ face. They heard Jared laugh and joined in.

 

“Don’t know what I’d do without you guys. Thanks for being here for me. Anything else I need to deal with or can we call it a day, so I can go home?” 

 

Chris clapped him on the back. “Go home. Tell Jensen hi for us.”

 

“I will. See you guys later,” Jared called over his shoulder as he left. He tried to calm himself down on the short walk from the meeting hall to his cabin.  When he entered the cabin, he was met by Jensen who threw himself into Jared’s arms.

 

“What’s this about?” Jared asked as he wrapped his arms around Jensen’s body. He nuzzled at Jensen’s neck, breathing in the scent of him.

 

“Felt your anger. I was worried about you.” Jensen clung to him, not wanting to let Jared go.

 

Jared kissed his neck. “Sorry, I had to deal with Mark. He asked me to apologize on his behalf. He only did what he did because of Sandy. She told him some crazy story that I no longer wanted you.” He felt Jensen stiffen in his arms. “Hey, look at me. You know that’s not true, right?” Jared searched Jensen’s face for any doubt he might have about Jared’s commitment to him.

 

“Yes, still doesn’t make it easy to hear, though.” 

 

Jared sighed and let go of Jensen. If that wasn’t easy to hear, he could only imagine how Jensen would react with what he was about to tell him. He pulled Jensen down onto the couch next to him and kissed him.

 

“Jared? What is it?”

 

“I spoke with Sandy as well.” He watched as Jensen opened his mouth to say something and then snapped it closed. “Chris, Chad and Jake were there. I was never alone with her. I would never jeopardize us, what we have.”

 

Jensen reached out and cupped Jared’s cheek. “I know. I trust you and I know it wasn’t easy for you today. I could feel your anger through our bond.”

 

“She tried to get me to forgive her, to take her back. As if there was anything between us than what I thought was friendship. In the end I gave her a choice. She could stay, be protected by the pack but most likely be without friends. Or, I could see if another pack would take her in. But, I let her know that she was dead to me,” Jared frowned. “Jake ended up dragging her out of the hall.”

 

Jensen sat there, listening to Jared, amazed at what he was hearing. “You did that?”

 

“Yes, for you, for us and the good of the pack. I don’t know what she’ll do, but our friendship is over. I told her never to contact me. She can go to Chris, Chad or Jake. Now let’s talk about something else. How was your day?” Jared asked as he pulled Jensen to him, feeling the need to touch his mate.

 

“It was good. I helped out with one of the classes at the school, teaching the younger pups to read. I’m going to miss it after our pup is born but I’m looking forward to being home, taking care of him or her, and you.” Jensen looked down to see Jared’s hand resting protectively over his belly. He placed his hand over Jared’s larger one and laced their fingers together. 

 

“Have you eaten yet?” Jared asked, “Do you want me to get you anything?” 

 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head. “I had a snack before you came home. Besides, I can still take care of things around here.”

 

“I know but I like taking care of you. I’m going to heat something up and then we’ll turn in?”

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Jensen watched as Jared let him go and disappeared into the kitchen. He settled himself against the back of the couch and closed his eyes as a smile formed on his lips.

 

While Jared busied himself in the kitchen, his phone buzzed, indicating he’d received a text. He pulled it out of his pocket to look at it.

 

‘Jay - Sandy has made the choice to move on. - Jake.’

 

He breathed out a sigh of relief. Having Sandy gone was better for everyone. He responded back.

 

‘Jake - will make a few calls to other packs in the morning - Jay.’ He set the phone down on the counter and made the decision to tell Jensen later.

 

When Jared returned, he found Jensen asleep on the couch. He ran a hand over Jensen’s cheek. “Jensen, come on, let’s get you to bed.” He helped Jensen to his feet and into their bedroom. Jensen was barely awake as Jared helped him into bed. He gave a soft laugh when he looked down to see that Jensen was already asleep and he hadn’t even gotten the blanket over him yet. Trying not to disturb his sleeping mate, Jared crawled into bed and pulled Jensen into his arms.

 

Jensen lay on his side, Jared’s arms protectively around him. He felt Jared stir against him, he craned his neck to look at Jared and he was met with a kiss. “Morning.” Jared said with a smile. “How’d you sleep?” 

 

Jensen smiled and tried to shift his weight. “Good, felt protected,” he said, still half asleep. 

 

Jared sat up and looked at Jensen before kissing him. Jared got up from their bed. He marvelled at that fact, their bed, their home. That Jensen had so easily looked past his wrongs and stayed with him. Reaching out, he took Jensen’s hands, helping him up and into his arms to greet him with more kisses. 

 

“I got a text from Jake. Sandy’s made the choice to move on. I’ll work on finding another pack that will accept her.” He felt Jensen nod against his chest and let the matter go.

 

Jensen leaned into Jared’s body, loving the feel of his mate against him. Jared moved one hand to rest against the swell of Jensen’s belly and smiled. Jensen closed his eyes and hummed as Jared’s hand massaged his stomach in a circular motion. 

 

Jared licked over his claiming mark, “Mine,” he murmured against the mark. 

 

“Yours.” Jensen agreed. 

 

Jared dropped to his knees, placed both hands on Jensen’s swollen belly and planted several kisses. “Ours.” Jared said, and he felt Jensen’s hands rest against his shoulders. Standing up he kissed Jensen again before letting him go. “What are your plans for the day?”

 

“Once you get off to work, I think I might just rest. I’m tired and my back hurts.” Jensen rubbed at his back trying to soothe the ache. “I must have slept wrong or something.”

 

“Well, if it gets to be too much, call Sebastian. I’d feel better knowing that he’s looking after you.”

 

“Yes alpha,” Jensen said and gave Jared a shy smile. “Do you want coffee?” Jensen asked over his shoulder as he left their bedroom.

 

“Yes.” Jared called back as he dressed for the day. He wandered out to the kitchen and found Jensen sitting at the table, a look of pain on his face.

 

“Are you alright? What can I do?”   
  


Jensen waved a hand at him. “I’m fine, really. Let me . . .” Jensen hissed through his teeth as he tried to stand, the pain in his back intensifying. 

 

Jared reached out, helping him to his feet. “Forget the coffee, just go back to bed. Get some rest. I’ll call you in a few hours. If you’re not feeling better, then I want Sebastian to see you. I’m serious.” 

 

“Okay, okay. Go to work. I love you,” Jensen said as he started to walk back to their bedroom. He thought about calling Sebastian just to appease his alpha, but dismissed the thought. It was just a backache from sleeping wrong. What could the doctor do for that? Sebastian had more important things to deal with as their pack doctor than his little backache as far as Jensen was concerned. 

 

“Love you. Call me if you need anything.”

 

Jared heard grumbling coming from the bedroom but ignored it as he left for work, knowing it was just Jensen grumbling at his protectiveness toward him and their unborn pup. When he got into the office he thought about calling Jensen but decided not to in case he was sleeping. 

 

Jensen woke as the pain in his back began to radiate out to his stomach. He moaned and tried to curl in on himself, hoping the pain would stop. He rolled over and with some effort sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His skin felt too tight against his bones and he felt the urge to shift. He fought against it, not sure why this was happening to him. He felt another surge of pain and panted through it. He forced himself to his feet and into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He was hot, sweating and pulled his clothes off. He felt his stomach, it was hard against his fingers. Jensen realized what was happening; his body was getting ready for the birth of their pup. He turned, walked into the bedroom and picked up the phone. The call was picked up on the third ring.

 

“Jared, I need you to come home.”

 

“Jensen, what’s wrong?” 

 

“I need to shift, can’t be here. I need to be in my den.” He let out moan as pain racked his body. He barely heard Jared telling him he was on his way home before he ended the call and forced himself to the back door. He made it through the French doors before he was doubled over in pain. He rode out the pain, then shifted into his wolf and gingerly walked down the stairs to the backyard. His body was tired, and he stumbled down the last step. He waited until he had sure footing on the ground before doing anything else.

 

In the time since conceiving, Jensen had been wary of shifting into his wolf. He’d been fearful of harming their unborn pup. As he shifted, he recalled a conversation he’d had with Sebastian during one of his checkups.

 

“Jensen, Mother Moon saw fit to give us the ability to shift. More importantly, she gave an omega, a pregnant omega this ability. If there was any chance of the shift harming an omega while pregnant, do you think she would have allowed that?” Sebastian looked at him, gave him a smile as he continued. “Our bodies shift from human to wolf our bones reform, our body hair turns into fur, yes, but our internal organs remain the same. There is no way shifting would harm the pup you’re carrying.

 

“But . . .” He started to question Sebastian’s logic.

 

“Jensen, trust your body. Trust me, I would never allow any harm to come to any member of this pack. More importantly, trust Mother Moon.”

 

Once he felt the grass beneath his paws, he took off in the direction of his den. He couldn’t wait for Jared to join him, he just need the sanctuary his den offered him. He wasn’t as fast as he normally would have been, and he was panting when he reached the mouth of the cave. He was tired from the run, from the pain racking his body, and from the extra weight of the pup he was carrying. But as soon as he reached the opening he gave a low whine and dragged himself to the pile of blankets he’d made into a bed. He lowered his body to the ground, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in. He gave out a few whines, hoping Jared would hear him and join him soon.

 

The ride back home was a blur for Jared. He may have broken a few traffic laws on his way home to Jensen, but he really didn’t care. His only thought was getting home to his mate. He slammed the car door shut, not worrying about grabbing his belongings or locking it. He pushed open the front door and called out. 

 

“Jensen?” When he didn’t get a response, he searched the house, found Jensen’s discarded clothing and turned to race out the back door, striping his clothes off as he ran. Once he was outside, he shifted into his wolf and headed to Jensen’s den in search of him. From the mouth of the cave he could hear Jensen’s low whines and he growled back, letting Jensen know he was there. He made his way into the den, circled Jensen before nuzzling him. He laid down next to Jensen and licked at his muzzle and heard the whine of pain Jensen let out. He poked his muzzle against Jensen’s neck, licked at him again and then shifted into his human form.

 

He ran his fingers through Jensen’s fur, trying to soothe him. He pulled away when Jensen snapped at him. “Jen, shift. That way I can help you.” Jared moved away, giving Jensen the space he needed to shift while he grabbed the first aid kit to have at the ready should it be needed. He knew the small pair of scissors would come in handy after their pup was born and the umbilical cord needed to be cut.

 

He heard the groan of pain as Jensen shifted back into his human form. He looked down to see Jensen laying on his side, body covered in a sheen of sweat. He reached out and smoothed back his damp hair. “It’s okay, I’m here with you. Not gonna leave you.”

 

“Hurts, Jay.”

 

“I know, your body is preparing itself to birth our pup. What can I do to make you more comfortable?” He entwined his fingers with Jensen’s, waiting for Jensen to tell him what he needed. 

 

“I think I need to sit up. I just can’t do it on my own, hurts too much.” Jensen replied as he tried to roll onto his back and gave up in defeat when he couldn’t do it.

 

“It’s alright, I’ll help you.” Jared let go of Jensen’s hand to help him roll over and sit up. He grabbed a few of the extra blankets and propped them behind Jensen to make him as comfortable as he could. He took one and cover him, fearing that he might be cold. 

 

“It’s not good enough.” Jensen looked at him, eyes pleading for Jared to make it right for him. Jared slotted himself between the blankets and Jensen’s body, adding extra support for him to lean against.

 

“How’s that?”

 

“Good, it’s good.” Jensen said before a groan of pain stopped him from speaking. “Need to push.”

 

“Okay, I’ve got you. Do what your body is telling you to do.”

 

He felt Jensen’s body tense as he bared down to push. He closed his eyes and steadied himself as Jensen body collapsed against him after the first few pushes. 

 

“It hurts, it’s too hard. I can’t do this.” Jensen’s voice cracked as he was hit with another wave of pain.

 

“Sweetheart, you can do this. You’re the strongest one I know. You amaze me with how strong you are.”

 

“No, it was all an act. I take it back. I can’t. You push.” Jensen babbled to him through the pain.

 

“How about if you get on your knees to try to push? It might be easier, and I’ll be right here to hold you.”

 

Jensen nodded his head in agreement and tried to push himself up onto his knees. He felt Jared’s hands guiding him and heard him whispering to him, let himself lean against him, let Jared steady him. He screamed with the next wave of pain and pushed trying to birth their pup. 

 

“How about we forget this whole thing? I don’t have to give birth. We can pretend this never happened.” 

 

Jared fought back the smile and laugh that threatened to come out. He knew Jensen was saying anything that came to his mind right now as the pain of birthing their pup hit him. “I don’t think that’s how this works.”

 

“How would you know? Have you ever birthed a pup before?” Jensen gritted his teeth and felt the urge to push again. He grabbed onto Jared’s forearms and pushed with all his strength. He screamed as the pup’s head began to emerge from his body. “Oh my god, it hurts so much.” 

 

“I know, just a little more and then you can rest. Then it will be over and then you’ll have our pup in your arms.”

 

Jensen pitched forward, bared down and pushed. His scream of pain was mixed with the mewling sound of their pup as it emerged into the world. Jensen collapsed against Jared, panting with tears of joy and pain sliding down his cheeks. 

 

Jared moved out from under him and gently helped him to lay back. He kissed Jensen’s forehead, murmured to him how much he loved him before going to check on their pup. He raised the mewling pup to his chest and scented it before bring it to Jensen.

 

“It’s a boy and he’s beautiful.” He handed Jensen their little one and felt his heart beating faster as he looked at his mate and their pup. “I love you so much, Jensen.” He moved over so he could be next to Jensen, letting Jensen rest against him so he could hold both Jensen and their pup together.

 

Jensen scented the pup and huffed in approval. The pup smelled of them, of their scents mixed together to make something better and he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of the scent. He kissed the top of the little one’s head and leaned into Jared’s arms. “He needs a name.”

 

“He does. What do you want to call him?”

 

“Jaysen. He looks like a Jaysen to me.” Jensen turned to look at Jared, trying to see if Jared approved of his chosen name.

 

“Jaysen Padalecki, there are a lot of people who are gonna want to meet you. But that can wait. Right now, just want to be here with my family, just the three of us.” Jared kissed Jensen and laid a protective hand over their pup.

 

“Good, because I think I need a nap.” Jensen grumbled as he settled back into Jared’s arms. 

 

“Sleep, Jensen. I’ll protect you and Jaysen,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s neck as he took in the scents of his mate and their pup. He knew he would do anything to protect his family. 

 

When Jared woke, he found Jensen suckling their pup. He reached out, placed a hand on Jensen’s back, rubbing small circles on the skin. He heard Jensen sigh in contentment. “How’s he doing?” Jared asked.

 

“Latched right on, no problems,” Jensen smiled as he turned to look at Jared. 

 

“How are you doing?” 

 

“Tired but happy. I have everything I could possibly want.”

 

“Good, because I feel the same way. But, we have to get back. No one knows what’s going on. We have to let the pack know that Jaysen has arrived. They’ll want to meet him. Plus my parents will kill me if they don’t get to hold him as soon as possible.”

 

Jensen let out a laugh. “I know, your mom has taken to calling every other day for updates. I half expected to open the door one day and find her on the other side.”

 

“Don’t give her any ideas. She might decide to never leave once she and Dad get here.” Jared laughed, seeing the look of fright in Jensen’s eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t let that happen. It will be a very short visit for them.” Jared rolled away from Jensen and stood. He reached out to help Jensen to his feet. “Ready?”

 

Jensen looked around his den and nodded. “Yeah, Jaysen is asleep. I guess it’s now or never,” he said as he allowed Jared to help him out of his den. He leaned into Jared’s embrace when Jared’s arms encircled him, and they walked back to their cabin, never taking their eyes away from their pup for long. 

 

When they reached their home, the first thing they did was clean themselves before settling back on their bed. Jared held Jaysen while Jensen got himself comfortable, so he could hold and feed Jaysen. Jared had picked up his clothes when they’d returned home and had his phone ready. He took a picture of Jensen holding Jaysen and sent it out in a text to their pack, letting everyone know that their pup had arrived. He’d also let them know that he was turning his phone off for the next twenty-four hours so that he, Jensen and Jaysen could bond as a family. 

 

Despite sending out the text to his pack, he dialed one number. The call was picked up on the first ring. 

 

“Hello?” JD’s gruff voice answered from the other end of the line.

 

“JD, it’s Jared. I know it’s been awhile since we last spoke, since everything happened that night with the pack and . . . and with Jensen.  I sent out a picture and a text to the pack, but I wanted to tell you personally, Jensen birthed our pup, Jaysen. The pup is beautiful and Jensen,” Jared took a moment, feeling his throat tightening as he spoke. “He’s loved. You and his parents raised someone who is amazing. Thank you,” he said quietly.

 

“Yeah, well, he’d have to be to put up with the likes of you, alpha,” JD teased. “Do right by him, by Jaysen, that’s all I ask.”

 

“I will,” Jared said.

 

“Good.” JD cleared his throat before continuing. “So, you tell Jensen to call me, let me know when I can stop in to hold that pup. Now get back to that family of yours.”

 

“I will,” Jared said as he ended the call.

The last thing he did before turning his phone off was place a call to his parents.

 

He waited while the phone rang. When he heard his mother’s voice saying hello, he spoke the words he knew she’d been waiting to hear.

 

“Jensen has given birth to our first pup. A boy. Jaysen and he’s beautiful. I’m sending you a picture.” He waited as his mother’s scream of excitement died down and heard his father’s voice calling out, asking what was happening. “I’ve let the pack know about his birth and I’m turning off my phone, so we can bond as a family. We’ll see you when you get here.”

 

As he looked over at Jensen and their pup, he felt a rush of emotion. At first, he thought it was Jensen; his emotions coming at him through their bond. He took a deep breath to settle himself and realized the emotions were coming from himself. He felt overwhelming love for his treasured mate and their pup. He closed his eyes, fighting off the tears that were forming. He said a silent prayer to Mother Moon thanking her for seeing fit to bring not only Jensen to him, but blessing them with Jaysen. 

 

“Jared?” 

 

He opened his eyes at hearing Jensen call his name and smiled. He tossed his phone onto the nightstand and climbed into bed. He felt Jensen settle next to him as Jensen nestled their sleeping pup in his arms. Jared reached out, encircling them both within his arms, drawing them close to his body. He felt the urge to protect them, his newly formed family. ‘Mine’ he growled softly as he kissed them both. He felt Jensen rest his head against his chest; heard him sigh with contentment. 

 

He heard Jensen’s wolf respond with a yip, as if he was confirming ‘yes’ through their bond. 

 

“Always, Jared. I’ve always been yours,” Jensen whispered as he let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Jared’s heartbeat. 

 

Jared heard his wolf give off a possessive growl in response to Jensen’s words. 

 

He leaned down to kiss over his claiming bite on Jensen’s neck. “Yours, Jensen. I’ve been yours since the first day I saw you. I will always be yours,” he whispered as he closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him as well. 

 


End file.
